L'affaire Faraday
by patriciacarson
Summary: Le résumé est de l'auteur 'Xxsupersweetsealedwithakissx X', moi, je fais que TRADUIRE: Une affaire va mal tourner pour Reid et Morgan. Ils sont pris au piège à la merci de deux sadiques sexuels, Tom et Eric Faraday. Avertissement pour cette histoire contient une scène de viol explicite dans le premier chapitre. Il a une fin heureuse. Je le jure. Paring : Morgan/Reid. Évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la plus trash que j'ai lu. Surtout le premier chapitre, qui m'avait choqué à l'époque, l'auteur**** Xxsupersweetsealedwithakissx X**** la qualifie lui-même de très****Dark. J'ai réfléchi très sérieusement avant de la traduire, et finalement je l'ai posté car j'aime comment les deux personnages se reconstruisent petit à petit au fil des chapitres****. L'auteur comme je l'ai dit au-dessus s'appelle **_**Xxsupersweetsealedwithakissx X **_**son ****histoire s'intitule **_**THE CASE FARADAY **_**pour ce qui souhaite la lire en anglais n'hésitez pas à le faire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Chapitre 1**

Les deux frères Eric et Tom Farraday poussèrent Morgan en bas des marches du sous-sol. Reid était menotté au cadran en fer d'un lit qui à première vue était branlant. Il s'assit sur un matelas beige qui semblait en piteuse état, qui avait des tâches de sang et d'autres fluides dont il ne préférait même pas y penser. La seule lumière venait d'une malheureuse ampoule. Il y avait des instruments en métal de torture qui décoraient des murs en béton moisis, et il y avait une espèce de musique de punk rock assourdissante que jouait la stéréo.

Éric sourit. « Qu'en penses-tu Morgan ? » On a arrangé cet endroit rien que pour vous, les gars. »

Morgan les regardait fixement. « Ils viendront bientôt pour vous, et vous le savez. Le BAU n'arrêtera jamais de vous pourchassez, jusqu'à ce que votre cinglé de frère et vous soyez enfermés derrière les barreaux. »

« Tu entends ça Tom ? » cria Éric par-dessus de la musique.

« Entendre quoi, mon frère ? »

« Notre cher agent du FBI t'a traité de cinglé. » Éric tenait les bras de Morgan lorsque Tom lui enleva les menottes, puis les verrouillèrent aux barreaux du lit opposé.

« Que c'est mal élevé de sa part. Éric !»

« Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Il dit que ses copains du FBI vont nous jeter en prison ! C'est une façon vraiment étrange de traiter vos aimable hôtes, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, certainement mon frère. Nous devrions leurs donner une petite leçon ! »

« Qu'elle bonne idée.» Éric caressa le visage de son frère cadet et l'embrassa d'une manière qui était en quelque sorte affectueux et monstrueux à la fois, et donna envie à Morgan de vomir. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une équipe de meurtrier incestueux, bien qu'il supposait qu'il avait une sorte de logique tordu. C'était un tandem classique, il y avait un dominant et un dominé. Éric le charismatique, impitoyable, narcissique tueur impulsif et enragé. Tom intelligent mais socialement replié sur lui-même, il est dépendant de son frère. Éric désirait avoir le contrôle sur tout le monde y compris son jeune frère gay et influençable, étant le seul à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, cela renforçait son sentiment de puissance, alors que Tom ferait n'importe quoi pour le satisfaire. Le fait qu'Éric fit étalage de leurs relations montra qu'il était fier, il voulait montrer son pouvoir ou peut-être juste envie de faire de la provocation.

Morgan jeta un œil à Reid. Le gamin était réveillé et il semblait avoir chaud, il y avait des traces de piqûre pourpre sur les veines de son bras comme s'il avait été drogué. Il avait été maintenu en captivité beaucoup plus longtemps que Morgan, il fut privé de nourriture, et d'autre chose. Ses cheveux brun clair normalement soyeux étaient foncés et pas lavés, emmêlés et tombants sur son front et au-dessus de ses yeux. Il toussa de façon alarmante et à intervalles réguliers, il tremblait aussi. Morgan lui donna un regard qui semblait dire que _'tout allait bien se passer'. _

Éric poussa son frère sur une courte distance en flirtant et dit «Assez. Il est temps de commencer. » Tom secoua la tête et se hâta de retourner en haut des escaliers. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il tenait une caméra vidéo, un trépied et un pistolet.

Le cœur de Morgan se serra. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quel jeu tordu pouvait se livrer ses deux esprits malade. Malheureusement, ses pires craintes se réalisèrent lorsque sur un signe d'Éric qui s'occupait de la caméra, Tom a commença à enlever les vêtements de Reid avec joie, sa respiration haletante était comme celle d'un phacochère excité. Reid sortit de sa transe et commença à se débattre, avec de la panique sur son visage.

« Non, non, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça. » supplia-t-il doucement.

C'était atroce à regarder. Reid savait parfaitement qu'il avait à faire à des sadiques sexuels. Reid était une personne très attaché à son intimité, et le voilà dépouillé de de cette intimité devant un collègue et de deux étrangers, cela ressemblait à son pire cauchemar.

Reid s'était efforcé durant sa vie de garder une distance avec tout ce qui était en rapport avec le sexe. Il était au courant de son existence, bien sûre c'était un expert sur les mécanismes biologique et les comportements psychologiques sous-jacent.

Il comprenait les motivations des criminels sexuels. Mais si quelqu'un parlait des rencontres excitantes qu'il a eu autour d'un café, Reid cherchait un prétexte pour se dérober, il avait tout à coup de la paperasse qu'il devait s'occuper en urgence. Si quelqu'un…pour ne pas nommer de noms (Garcia) fait une insinuation infantile pendant qu'ils parlaient dans le bureau Reid avait soudain une envie incontrôlé de partir ranger des dossiers. Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous sauf avec JJ dont le manque de détails croustillant avait déçu tout le monde. Socialement, il semblait résolument fixer dans un état de pré-puberté où le sexe était une ombre d'incertitude dans un monde par ailleurs logique.

Morgan avait inconsciemment profilé Reid pendant un moment. Puis il avait ressenti de la culpabilité. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, surtout qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se profilés entre collègue. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Particulièrement depuis que l'idée de Reid et du sexe crée une sorte de brouillard dans son esprit, il s'était mis des limites à ne pas franchir avec le gosse.

Morgan tira sur les menottes jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui ont transpercées la peau autour de ses poignets. Mais cela n'avait pas du tout aidé. « Lâchez-le enfoiré ! » cria Morgan avec fureur. Les frères se contentèrent de rire, et Tom finit par enlever tous les vêtements de Reid en laissant unique son boxeur.

« Ça suffit mon frère ! Tu ne dois pas le toucher pour le moment. » Tom recula docilement.

Éric fanfaronnait sur lit, puis il regarda Morgan, qui essayait de ne pas regarder Reid. Éric lui attrapa la tête et le tourna vers Reid. Morgan essayait de lui transmettre plus de sympathie, plus de réconfort, plus de colère pour ce qu'il lui faisait. Reid avait repliés ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait pas regarder Morgan dans les yeux.

« Qu'en penses-tu agent Morgan ? C'est un très joli garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a l'air un peu sale. Que voudrais-tu faire à un petit garçon aussi sale que lui, hein Morgan ? Voudrais-tu jouer avec lui ? »

« Laissez-le tranquille ! Je ferais tout ce vous voudrez mais laissez-le en dehors de tout ça. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas très sympas ça ! Je suis sûr que le Dr Reid aimerait aussi jouer avec toi. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'apprendre à jouer avec d'autre garçon, n'est-ce pas Dr Reid ? »

Reid ne répondit pas.

« Dit à l'agent Morgan que tu veux jouer avec lui. » le ton d'Éric avait changé. Tom avait mis le pistolet contre la tempe du jeune homme.

« Je veux que tu joues avec moi » dit Reid d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu vois » dit Éric triomphalement. Tom se mit à rire.

Morgan ne pouvait pas détacher des yeux de l'arme. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'a même pas capté qu'Éric était en train de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Dégagez, ne me toucher pas. »hurla-t-il. Son poignet était poisseux à cause du sang.

« Silence, Morgan, s'il te plait baisse d'un ton ! Mon frère est facilement effrayé et aucun de nous ne veut mettre fin à ce jeu.

Éric avait défait ses menottes.

« Dit à l'agent Morgan que tu veux le voir nu ? » ordonna Éric à Reid.

Reid ferma les yeux et grimaça lorsqu'il fut contraint de dire ces mots à Morgan. L'agent Morgan avait toujours voulu entendre ces mots mais dans des circonstances totalement différentes.

« S'il te plait… je veux te… »

« Je…veux... » Son embarras augmentait à chaque syllabes prononcées.

Morgan regarda avec inquiétude le pistolet.

« …te voir… »

« Dis-le simplement » s'impatientait Éric.

« N…nu. » le dernier mot était presqu'un murmure.

« Enfin, je te remercie. » dit Éric. « Maintenant, s'il te plait agent Morgan déshabille toi pour nous. Je suis désolé mais notre cher Dr Reid veut te voir à poil. Telles sont les règles. »

Morgan hésita avant de débouter sa chemise. Ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à défaire le troisième bouton.

« S'il te plait, plus vite. »

Il abandonna et passa la chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait peur pour Reid, bien qu'il sache que Tom ne tuerait pas son coéquipier tant que ce jeu stupide ne sera pas terminé. Il enleva son jeans et son sous-vêtement. Il était debout en face d'eux, complètement nu, mais il avait pris une attitude de défi. Il n'allait pas leur donner satisfaction en laissant transparaître son embarras. En outre Derek n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps. Il était conscient qu'il était plutôt pas mal, comme le dit poétiquement Garcia : c'était un adonis en chocolat.

Les deux tueurs en série psychopathe l'avait contemplé de bas en haut comme s'ils cherchaient acheter un cheval.

« Pas étonnant que le Dr Reid soit si brulant de désir pour toi, regardez-moi ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tom, on lui donne 22, 23 centimètres ? » Dit Éric en prétendant qu'il était admiratif de Morgan.

« Le tiens est plus grand, mon frère. » Tom eu un sourire narquois. Éric lui envoya un baisé. Tous deux donnèrent la chair de poule à Morgan.

« Maintenant que nous sommes bien renseigné, je pense qu'il est tant de commencer le jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'allez pas… » Commença Morgan.

« Tu crois que nous allons faire ça avec toi ! Non, non, pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes ! Nous sommes uniquement là pour observer et créer la mise en scène…. » Soudain Morgan se rappela de la caméra et réalisa ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire.

« Non ! » cria Morgan. « Non ! » Il s'avança avec l'intention de donner un coup de poing à Éric, mais Tom tira un coup de feu vers le plafond, ce qui les fit sursautés.

« Tom, tu es fou ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on est dans une pièce complètement bétonné, la balle aurait pu ricochet. Contrôle-toi, s'il te plaît. » Cria Éric. Donne-moi ça. » Tom remis le pistolet.

Éric le pointa directement sur Morgan.

« Dr Reid, tu vas dire ce que tu aimerais que Morgan te fasse ? »

Reid regarda Morgan avec incrédulité.

« Allez ! Utilise ton imagination où ce jeu risque de n'être pas drôle ! » Reid n'avait toujours pas répondu. « Oh ! J'ai oublié de dire qu'il y un temps limité pour ce jeu ! 10, 9,8… »

« Il suffit de dire n'importe quoi! Reid! » Morgan avait essayé de n'être pas trop brusque mais son ton résonna de manière sévère. Il le savait, Reid serait deux fois plus en colère.

« Embrasse-moi » lâcha-t-il sous la panique, puis il regarda Éric pour avoir son approbation.

« Waouh ! » firent en même temps les deux frères.

« Tu as entendu ça ? Tom ! Il veut un baiser. N'est-ce pas adorable ? Morgan tu as entendu ton petit copain, alors embrasse-le.»

« Embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le… » Chantonna Tom.

« Tais-toi, Tom. Tu gâches ce moment. »

Le cœur de Morgan sursauta légèrement. Il pensa peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il voulait faire ce que lui ordonnaient ces deux cinglés. Il se sentit coupable et honteux. Il avait voulu coucher avec Reid depuis le moment où ils avaient commencer à travailler ensemble. Mais il voulait que Reid le veuille aussi sans avoir un pistolet braqué sur sa tête.

Il grimpa timidement sur le lit et regarda dans les grands yeux couleurs miel de Reid.

'_Je sais que tu as peur mais nous devons le faire.'_ Il essaye d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Reid semblait comprendre et détourna la tête.

Morgan a décidé qu'il pouvait aussi faire tout son possible et essayé de faire plaisir à ses ravisseurs. Il décida de faire le premier pas en pensant que c'était le premier baisé de Reid. Peut-être que Reid se sentirait mieux si Morgan prenait le contrôle et lui montrait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il plaça sa main sur la mâchoire de Reid, l'autre main sur le haut de sa tête et la pencha en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès, et il mit sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune homme en essayant d'oublier le canon en métal froid du pistolet placé à côté de leurs crâne. Il sentit Reid faire un petit bruit effrayé lorsqu'il sentit pour la première fois le goût de la langue de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il plaqua les épaules de Reid sur le matelas pour qu'il soit allongé. Il était coincé sous Morgan. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient et prenaient toute l'espace pendant que leurs pommes d'Adam montaient et descendaient à chaque fois qu'ils déglutissaient. Morgan voulait tellement que Reid lui envoie un signe indiquant qu'il ne détestait pas complètement, mais le langage corporel du jeune homme ne trahissait rien d'autre que sa peur et sa confusion. Morgan relâcha son emprise sur le cou de Reid et caressa doucement sa poitrine d'une façon qui était censé être rassurante mais en réalité Reid se crispa d'avantage.

« Très bien ! » rit Éric. « Respire Morgan ! »

Leurs deux bouches s'étaient séparées par le bruit d'une succion faible lorsqu'ils reprirent tous deux leurs souffles. Reid, tout rouge haletait. Morgan le regarda avec inquiétude cherchant dans ses yeux un sentiment de dégoût et de trahison mais il ne voyait rien. Reid était doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'il le voulait.

Puis ils regardèrent tous les deux Éric.

« Bon, Morgan s'est à ton tour. Que veux-tu faire à Reid ? »

« Lui enlever ses menottes ! »

Éric fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

« Ce n'est pas amusant. Essaye de nouveau. Choisi quelque chose de drôle ou nous choisirons pour toi. »

Morgan regarda Reid, son esprit semblait déconnecté.

« Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas bande de putain de malade ! »

« Je ne suis pas un profiler comme vous les gars, mais à la façon dont vous vous êtes embrassez prouve que vous mentez. Mais bon, nous allons choisir pour vous. Tom ? »

« Génial, bon Morgan, tu devras…le sucer. »

« Non, non Morgan ! » cria de sa voix aigu Reid en secouant la tête.

Morgan secoua la tête. « Non, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi plutôt vous le faire ! Reid ne veut pas. »

« Il a seulement dit ça car il ne sait pas encore que ça va lui plaire une fois qu'il aura commencé. Tu ne veux pas lui faire du bien ? » La voix d'Éric résonna comme un écho des mauvaises pensées qui avait traversé l'éprit de Derek.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Éric s'énerva et leva le canon du revolver vers la tête de Reid.

« Tu es un fils de pute. » beugla Morgan.

« Hé ! Je ne tolère pas ce langage. Maintenant commence ou je vais commencer à le découper. Et je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il aura l'air vraiment stupide sans ses doigts. »

Morgan fixa les yeux gris et dur du tueur en série, il essayait de voir s'il était sérieux. Les yeux vide et froid du tueur le fixèrent en retour.

« Tu crois que ce sont des menaces en l'air ? Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas me sous-estimer. Tom, apporte-moi un scalpel. » Il n'avait plus aucune plaisanterie dans sa voix.

« C'est bon, je vous crois ! » dit Morgan.

Éric le regarda et sourit. « Trop tard. » il prit le scalpel. « Fais un seul geste, et je te jure que je te fais exploser la cervelle. »

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je suis désolé. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Je sais que tu le feras. »

Il fonça le scalpel dans la peau de Reid, qui ne fit aucun bruit, il s'était juste pincé les lèvres. Morgan n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme pouvait avoir une telle maitrise de soi. Il devait être à l'agonie. Éric traina le scalpel dans la peau de Reid en écrivant _Mauvais garçon_ sur sa poitrine.

C'était le moment le plus douloureux de toute la vie de Morgan.

Éric avait enfin terminé, il essuya le sang sur le scalpel avec la chemise froissée de Reid. Éric admirait son œuvre. Les deux frères semblaient cloué sur place en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de Reid jusqu'à son boxeur.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Reid. » Gémit Morgan. Éric s'était brusquement relevé en poussant les bras de Reid contre le lit.

« Fais-le maintenant. »

Reid ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Morgan sur son boxeur. « Non, ne fais pas ça. » Il secoua rapidement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je suis désolé Reid mais je dois le faire. » Morgan voulait mourir. « Fermes les yeux et essayes de ne pas y penser. »

Il baissa le boxeur en essayant de ne pas regarder. À sa grande surprise Reid était déjà un peu en érection, cela expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Morgan se demanda si c'était à cause des médicaments et la drogue ou à cause du fait que Reid était un peu maso.

Encore une fois, il était en train de profiler son ami, comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il le viole physiquement.

Morgan caressa la peau sensible à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Reid en se frayant un chemin jusqu'en haut pour laisser à Reid le temps de se concentrer avant que cela n'arrive.

Morgan avait toujours su pour son orientation sexuelle, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment agi en conséquence. Il aimait flirter, c'était pour ça que beaucoup de gens pensait qu'il était un homme à femme. Mais en vérité, il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle pendant un long moment à cause de l'abus dont il avait été victime enfant. Il avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir mais il n'avait jamais fait de fellation à un autre homme.

Morgan resserra ses doigts autour du sexe ferme de Reid, en l'embrassant timidement, en utilisant progressivement sa langue, il s'est habitué au goût du sel et du sang qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte de la blessure du jeune homme. La première fois où il mit sa bouche autour du sexe de Reid, celui-ci frémit et gémit. Il avait automatiquement replié ses genoux pour se protéger mais depuis que Morgan était entre ses cuisses et qu'Éric maintenait ses bras, Reid ne pouvait pas trop bouger. Donc le jeune essaya de détendre ses jambes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire la même chose encore une fois. Morgan se rappelait comment il s'était senti lorsque son agresseur lui avait fait la même chose. Contre nature, intrusive et embarrassant. Sale et honteux. Sauf que maintenant c'est lui qui le faisait à quelqu'un. Il suçait et a caressait et taquinait avec ses mains, sa langue, ses lèvres partout où il pouvait, souhaitant qu'il soit plus rapide à cause de Reid.

Soudain, il commençait à entendre gémir Reid. Ils étaient étouffés et réprimés, mais en définitivement s'étaient des gémissements. Il se sentait soulagé en sachant que Reid avait ressenti au moins un certain plaisir dans cette situation tordue, et avait augmenté la vitesse et la pression de ses mouvements.

« C'est terminé. Stop » ordonna Éric.

« Quoi ? » Morgan se redressa en essuyant la salive autour de sa bouche. « Mais il n'a pas… »

« Dr Reid s'est à ton tour. »

Reid se redressa péniblement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était couvert de larmes. Il s'était recroquevillé comme un animal apeuré entouré de prédateurs affamés, il cherchait désespérément à éviter le contact visuel.

« Que veux-tu lui faire, Reid ? » s'énerva Éric en pointant l'arme sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Réponds a cette foutue question ? Bon sang ! » S'écria Éric.

« Ne lui crie pas dessus !» hurla Morgan. Il savait que s'était une mauvaise idée mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêché.

Éric serra les dents en plissant les yeux. Ils avaient contesté son autorité.

« Tom, ils refusent de jouer, montre leurs ce qui risques de leurs arriver. »

Tom sourit. Il se tourna vers Reid et d'un revers de main, il le frappa au visage.

« Reid ? » cria Morgan.

Reid toussa et cracha du sang, sa lèvre était fendu. Reid fixa l'homme avec un air presque provoquant.

« Mon dieu, ce garçon souhaite souffrir. »

L'expression d'Éric s'était assombrie. « Encore une fois. » siffla-t-il.

Tom frappa de nouveau Reid. « Stupide petite salope. » cria-t-il à Reid qui refusait de gémir. Il le frappa encore et encore en lui criant des insultes. Puis Éric poussa Tom à l'écart. Il caressa la blessure de Reid jusqu'à son visage.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. »

Reid détourna son visage.

Éric le frappa sur la tête avec la crosse du pistolet si durement que Reid ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de hurler de douleur sous le choc. C'était un hurlement déchirant.

Morgan se maudit intérieurement. Il se sentait impuissant. Toute la formation qu'il avait suivie ne lui servait à rien. Il n'était même pas enchaînés, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas faire quelque chose pour aider son ami, pas avec cette arme dans la main d'Éric.

Reid devait probablement le détester.

« Ok, nouvelles règles. » dit calmement Éric une fois que l'ordre était revenu. « Vous allez faire exactement ce que je dis, si vous me décevez, je vous ferais des choses vraiment désagréable, compris. »

Morgan hocha la tête, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Reid se faire taper dessus.

« OK. » Éric sourit. « Aide-le à se redresser. » dit-il à Morgan.

Il s'exécuta, et l'aida à s'assoir.

« Maintenant, Dr Reid, je vais te poser une question et tu dois y répondre honnêtement, ok? Ok? Tu fais un signe de la tête, si tu as compris. »

Reid hocha la tête.

«Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque Morgan t'as touché comme ça? Tu t'es senti bien? »

Reid regarda Morgan, il était devenu tout rouge, il avait l'air mortifié.

« Réponds à la question. Tu as aimé ? »

« Oui, j'ai aimé » marmonna Reid.

'_A-t-il réellement…'_pensa Morgan. _'Non, ne sois pas idiot, il ne ressentait certainement pas du plaisir à se faire violer. Il a surement dit ce que voulait entendre ces deux psychopathes. _

« Géniale, c'est plus facilement pour moi de choisir ce que vous allez faire, les gars. Reid tu dois donner en retour quelque chose à Morgan, sinon ce serait impoli de ne pas le faire. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui faire une petite fellation. Je suis sûr que ça me plaira. N'aimerais-tu pas Morgan ? »

« Dit oui. » chuchota Tom.

Morgan regarda Reid. « oui. » dit-il en s'excusant.

« Tu dois lui demander correctement! Recommence : _Reid, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, est-ce que cela te dérangerait de sucer ma bite? _Et puis Reid, toi tu dis : _bien sûr que non Morgan !_ »

Reid semblait vouloir disparaître. Morgan essaya de le dire mais il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareil à Reid comme s'il lui demandait quelques œufs.

Éric soupira. « Très bien. Si tu veux être désagréable. Mais rappelle-toi le temps imparti. » Il commença le décompte.

Éric poussa Morgan qui était menotté, il était à genoux sur le lit en face de Reid, Tom tira le jeune homme par le bras pour l'obliger à se mettre aussi à genou en face de Morgan.

« Non, je ne veux pas. » sanglota Reid, le front appuyé contre la poitrine de Morgan.

« Chut, chut. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire. » Chuchota Morgan à l'oreille de Reid.

« S'il vous plait, m'obliger pas à faire ça. » Morgan savait que Reid s'adressait à leurs ravisseurs mais il avait l'impression que ces mots lui étaient aussi adressés. Son cœur se brisa. Il commençait à se haïr.

« Tom aide le Dr Reid, s'il te plait. Tu parles d'un docteur, il semble avoir du mal à trouver le pénis de M. Morgan. »

« Ne me regardes pas, s'il te plaît. » chuchota-t-il avant que Tom l'ai obligé à pencher la tête vers le bas.

Reid se rendait vaguement compte qu'Éric avait dit à Tom de déplacer la caméra pour obtenir une meilleure vu de lui descendant vers l'entrejambe de Morgan. Il augmenta le volume de la stéréo. Morgan était reconnaissant pour ça. Cela le tuait de ne pas pouvoir voir Reid.

Il y a eu une longue pause, puis il sentit Reid embrasser sa cuisse, imitant ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt. Oh, c'est vrai. « Mémoire eidétique. » pensa Morgan.

Ça faisait drôle à Morgan de se rendre compte que Reid se souvenait de chaque détails.

Il sentit le chatouillement du souffle Reid sur son sexe. Il était à deux doigts de devenir fou de savoir que Reid était si proche. Son estomac fit un nœud en ressentant de la peur et la culpabilité, mais il attendait que ça arrive depuis très longtemps…il était excité.

Le chatouillement s'arrêta quelque seconde, Reid avait bougé. Morgan avait tellement honte.

Il mit la main.

Puis la bouche et sa langue.

Morgan réalisa que Reid était très doué pour ça.

Morgan à en silence remercié le Seigneur pour la mémoire eidétique de Reid. Alors, il s'est senti malade. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir. Il était tellement confus quant à savoir si oui ou non il était autorisé à en profiter.

Il fixait le mur pendant que des larmes parcouraient ses joues.

Il voulait toucher Reid, lui caresser les cheveux, en quelque sorte exprimer les sentiments d'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait depuis très longtemps pour Reid.

Mais ses mains étaient emprisonnées derrière son dos. S'il y avait eu une toute petite chance que Reid et lui aient une relation normale un jour, les évènements dans ce sous-sol miteux les avaient réduits à néant. C'était probablement la seule et dernière fois qu'il serait avec Reid.

Morgan ferma ses yeux lorsque son corps s'était soudainement crispé, puis relâché d'une façon hallucinante. Sa tête penchée vers l'arrière et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il voulait prier Reid d'aller plus vite. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de donner des ordres.

Il voulait de nouveau le ressentir. Il devenait vertigineusement proche. Il gémit de nouveau, cette fois plus forte et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un soupir.

« Reid… » Souffla-t-il.

Soudain la musique s'était arrêtée.

« Tu peux arrêter Dr Reid. »

Morgan pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de frustration. « C'est une bonne chose que ce malade d'Éric ai mis fin à ça. Rappelle-toi que Reid ne veut pas faire ça, rappelle-toi qu'il ne le souhaite pas. » Essayait de se convaincre Morgan.

Reid recula en toussant. Il y avait un bruit de craquement terrible dans ses poumons et il était en sueur et tremblait comme s'il avait la fièvre.

« Il est malade. Il a besoin de soins médicaux. » Morgan dit faiblement. « S'il vous plaît arrêter ça. »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses une dernier chose pour moi. » dit Éric en caressant doucement la tête de Morgan. Il aurait voulu riposter mais sans ses bras c'était difficile.

« Quoi ? » dit faiblement Morgan, il pouvait facilement deviner à quoi Éric faisait allusion.

« Le baiser. »

Morgan secoua la tête. Eric sourit et donna le pistolet à Tom, qui regardait fixement Reid avec un sourire pervers sur son horrible visage. Eric glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de Tom et commença à le masturber.

« Dr dite à Morgan que tu désires qu'il te baise. » entre deux mots il a sucé comme une sangsue le cou de son frère. Le poignet de Tom sur le canon se mit à trembler et sa lourde respiration était bruyante dans la salle lorsqu'Éric bougea sa main plus rapidement.

Reid baissa la tête.

« S'il te plaît ... je veux que tu ...» Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. «...me ... »

« Oui Dr Reid ? » dit Éric.

« …me baises. »

« Comme une sale pute. » ajouta Éric.

« …me baises comme une sale pute. » dit-il tranquillement.

C'était la première fois que Morgan entendait sortir de la bouche de ce jeune homme si doux une telle chose, ça sonnait faux venant de lui, c'était comme entendre un jeune enfant jurer.

« Dit lui de s'allonger sur le dos. » ordonna Éric à Morgan.

« Allonges-toi Reid ! »

« Non, pas Reid, salope. »

« Couches-toi, salope. »

Reid obéit sans dire un mot en serrant sa blessure lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le matelas. Le sang commença à sécher et devenir tout gluant.

Il pleurait de nouveau.

« Il suffit de faire ça et on vous laissera tranquille. » dit Éric.

Morgan grimpa au-dessus de son ami. Eric défit ses menottes.

« S'il te plaît ne fait pas ça Morgan. Ne me fait pas ça, je ne peux pas faire ça. » Reid commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation, en secouant la tête violemment.

_Je dois le faire. Il te tuera si je ne le fais pas._

Morgan essaya d'employer les techniques de profilage. Il avait besoin d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Éric, s'identifier à lui. C'était la seule manière qu'il pouvait faire ça sans que son cœur ne se brise.

Il força les cuisses de Reid.

_Je suis un sadique sexuel et je veux faire souffrir cet homme. Je dois le contrôler pour me sentir bien dans ma peau. Il n'est rien, qu'un type pathétique, à usage unique, un enfant faible qui est digne de rien de plus que d'être mon jouet sexuel._

« S'il te plaît Morgan, je ne veux pas, par pitié… » Supplia Reid.

«Morgan lui coupa la parole au milieu d'une phrase en lui saisissant violemment la bouche avec un baisé dominateur. Puis il lui saisit une poignée de cheveux se situant près de la nuque pour contrôler sa tête.

Éric applaudit enthousiaste. « Oh, il devient agressif. J'adore ça. » Tom fit un bruit indigné et tira la main d'Éric en bas pour caresser son entrejambe. « continue. » dit Éric. Il remit la musique.

Morgan commença à toucher et à doigter Reid. Il l'embrassa sur le cou pour le distraire de l'inconfort, mais ça n'a pas aidé. Reid saisit son poignet et essaya d'enlever sa main de là, toujours en suppliant encore et encore près de son oreille. Morgan était reconnaissant une fois de plus pour la musique, ainsi il ne pouvait pas entendre la plus part des plaintes de Reid.

Il retira son doigt et attrapa les bras de Reid, les clouant au-dessus de sa tête. Reid et lui étaient face à face maintenant.

Le corps de Reid se relâcha. Il détourna la tête de Morgan et ferma les yeux hermétiquement.

Morgan essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec son pouce et l'embrassa doucement. C'était le seul geste affectueux qu'il pouvait se permettre. Reid tourna la tête le plus loin possible.

Il était en colère, blessé et humilié.

Morgan le toucha de nouveau avec son doigt. Le corps de Reid se raidit de nouveau de manière compréhensible. C'était la réponse automatique au doigt de Morgan qui était dans un endroit inapproprié.

« Il est trop tendu. Ça ne va pas fonctionner. Nous avons au moins besoin d'un genre de lubrifiant. » Hurla-t-il par-dessus de la musique.

Éric plaça sa main sur son oreille et mima un :_ je ne peux pas t'entendre._

« Ça te fera beaucoup plus mal si tu te débats. »Dit-il à l'oreille de Reid. Le jeune homme pour toute réponse le foudroya du regard.

Morgan savait qu'il devait apparaitre comme quelqu'un d'horrible en lui disant de se détendre alors qu'il était le seul à devoir supporter la douleur. Il avait vraiment essayé de le guider.

Il fit de son mieux pour le préparer avec ses doigts, mais il était tout aussi conscient de la présence des deux frères en rut à l'arrière-plan. Il était effrayé de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils devaient s'ennuyer.

Il pénétra Reid. Un sentiment de chaleur envahit Morgan presque immédiatement lorsque le corps du jeune homme essaya de l'engloutir. Il savait exactement combien s'était douloureux mais Reid ne montrait rien. Tout le corps du jeune homme était rigide, chaque muscle était tendu par l'effort qu'il déployait pour résister. Les muscles de son torse étaient tendus et contracté, les tendons de son cou étaient proéminents.

Morgan ne pouvait plus attendre longtemps. Il se tenait entre les jambes de Reid et commença à bouger ses hanches en faisant un va et vient dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, cherchant voracement la satisfaction à maintes reprises, Reid se tortilla de douleur à chaque coup violent jusqu'à ce que les larmes commencèrent à déborder aux coins de ses yeux. Après quelques minutes, il se déversa à l'intérieur de Reid. Morgan se sentait honteux et confus. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa l'estomac de Reid, surmontant les derniers spasmes de son orgasme. Reid poussa Morgan hors de lui brutalement, puis il se traîna loin de lui en haletant et en toussant.

Il se sentait misérable.

Éric applaudissait.

« Mes chers agents c'était un spectacle tout à fait passionnant. » il était assis sur le canapé avec un regard suffisant, le pantalon dézippé, Tom nu était sur ses genoux.

Aucun ne répondit.

« Eh bien, Dr Reid. Morgan est-il l'étalon que tu espérais ? »

Silence.

« Dr Reid, tu dors ? Réponds-moi ? Comment était Morgan ? »

Morgan se leva.

« Peut-on s'habiller maintenant. » dit-il énerver.

« Très bien. J'espérais un peu plus, mais peu importe. » Tom lui jeta ses vêtements.

« Maintenant qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? » demanda Morgan.

Éric haussa les épaules. « Et bien…nous avons tous les images que nous voulions. Demain, je suppose que nous allons vous tuer.

La respiration de Morgan se baissa. La rage l'étouffait littéralement. Il avait soudain vu l'arme au sol, loin des deux frères. Ils l'avaient balancée pendant leurs ébats. Morgan se précipita pour le ramasser, mais Éric était plus rapide.

« Dormez bien agent Morgan, Dr Reid. » à ces mots tous deux partirent.

Soudain, il y a eu des cris et des coups de feu qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un défonça la porte et à ce moment Morgan vit Rossi, il l'aurait embrassé. Puis tout était devenu flou et confus. Morgan et Reid furent enveloppés dans des couvertures par les secours. Reid n'arrivant pas à se mettre debout, il fut transporté sur une civière, et il lui avait donné une perfusion. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Morgan contemplait les ecchymoses du jeune homme en essayant de distinguer ceux qui avait été faite par Tom et ceux faites par lui.

Puis, quand ils sont arrivés à l'hôpital, il a perdu de vue Reid et il se plaignit, mais ils avaient été séparés de toute façon, et le docteur avait dit quelque chose à propos des soins intensifs mais Morgan se laissa conduire dans une autre pièce où une infirmière tira les rideaux pour plus d'intimité. Elle lui avait donné une perfusion de morphine pour son épaule et il s'était endormi.

**Sans tarder, je vous envoie le deuxième chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce deuxième chapitre montre à quel point nos deux personnages auront du mal à s'en remettre de leur petit séjour dans cette cave. **

**Chapitre 2**

Morgan se réveilla aux environs de cinq heures et aperçu Garcia endormit sur le fauteuil en face du lit, la bouche ouverte et ses mains tenants toujours les aiguilles à tricoter avec l'écharpe qu'elle avait commencé posé sur ses genoux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Garcia avait tendance de faire du tricot lorsqu'elle était en état de stress.

« Euh ! Baby girls, tu es resté toute la nuit ? » Dit-il.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, en voyant Morgan, elle fendit en larme avant de se précipiter vers lui et l'écrasant dans une étreinte douloureuse et réconfortante. « Derek, je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareil. » sanglota-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil pendant des nuits entières. »

Après quelques instants l'équipe commença à arriver, JJ, Rossi, Hotch et Prentiss. JJ tendit un café à la crème à Morgan puis elle lui fit un câlin. Prentiss l'embrassa également, mais Hotch à sa grande surprise le serra dans ses bras. Rossi se contenta d'une poignée de main au grand soulagement de Morgan.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Rossi.

« Pas bien. » Il grimaça.

« Eh bien, tu as une épaule déboitée dont je suis responsable. » sourit Rossi.

« À quel moment me suis-je luxé l'épaule ? »

« Tu as attaqué Éric, et on a dû vous séparer. Ils ont remis ton épaule en place lorsque tu fus conduit ici. Mais ils ont dû te donner un sédatif, ça explique que tu ne t'en rappelles pas.»

Il se souvenait vaguement de ça. Éric avait été pris d'un fou rire hystérique pendant qu'il était menotté et que Hotch l'embarquait. Il souffla un baisé à Reid en montrant aucun signe de remords ou de honte. La colère envahit Morgan. Il souhaitait tellement lui briser le cou. En passant près de lui Éric lui murmura dans l'oreille :

_« Ce n'est pas tellement traumatisant lorsque nous le voulons vraiment. » _

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé » dit Morgan en revenant à la réalité.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça » lui dit Hotch sa voix semblait étrange, il était sur le coup de l'émotion un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

« Nous allons chercher une infirmière pour voir si elle peut augmenter ta dose de morphine. » déclara Rossi. Toute l'équipe était sortie de la chambre laissant Morgan seul avec Hotch.

« Comment vas Reid ? » demanda Morgan.

Hotch secoua la tête tristement.

« Physiquement ça peut aller. Il a une pneumonie et des tas d'ecchymose sur le corps. De plus il va devoir se désintoxiquer du dilaudid mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grave….mentalement, il va bien du tout. Il refuse de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans ce sous-sol. Il refuse obstinément qu'une infirmière le touche. Morgan ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire ? »

Morgan baissa la tête avec un regard profondément triste. « Je veux lui parler. »

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne… »

« Hotch, je suis le seul à savoir ce qu'il a dû traverser. »

« Très bien. » Hotch lui jeta un regard suspicieux. « Mais à un moment donné, il faudra faire une déposition. Il faut que nous sachions exactement ce qui s'est passée là-bas pour décider s'il faut les mettre de côté ou non.

Morgan plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Hotch d'un air embarrassé. « Ils doivent payer pour tous leurs crimes. Je vais suivre cette affaire de près. Une vielle habitude, je suppose.

Morgan gratta l'arrière de son crâne et soupira. Il n'avait jamais souhaité revivre un autre procès.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. » dit Hotch. Le masque rigide qu'il arborait se fissura légèrement laissant voir toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

Morgan cligna les yeux. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Non, j'ai envoyé Reid et toi interroger deux suspects son renfort. Je suis le seul à blâmer. »

« Ils étaient pas suspecter, on pensait interroger deux témoins. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas eu de chance. »

« Je suppose. »

« Pourrais-tu appeler une infirmière pour enlever la perfusion à mon bras, j'aimerais aller voir Reid. »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

« Monsieur vous devez rester allonger sur le lit ! Nous devons faire encore d'autre test. » Dit d'une voix exaspéré le médecin. C'était une femme d'origine asiatique portant des petites lunettes ronde lorsque Morgan entra dans la chambre de Reid

« Je ne veux plus d'autres tests. » dit Reid. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre, il avait enlevé sa blouse d'hôpital pour enfiler ses vêtements sales.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, laissez le docteur faire son travail. » dit d'une voix douce une jeune infirmière blonde. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule, Reid l'a foudroyé du regard. Elle se tourna vers le médecin en haussant les épaules.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Morgan en arrivant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un ami, nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Je crains que vous deviez attendre à l'extérieur. » dit l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire.

« Non, il reste. » dit tout à coup Reid. Le médecin le regarda tout aussi surpris que Morgan.

« Oh. » dit le médecin en regardant Morgan, puis Reid. Elle recula avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Vous avez cinq minutes. Peut-être que vous le convaincre de se faire examiner. »

Le médecin et l'infirmière quittèrent la chambre. Reid se tourna vers la fenêtre en se mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » dit-il.

« Oui, je comprends. Que voulait-il ? »

Reid haussa les épaules.

« Reid. » s'impatienta Morgan.

Reid marmonna en montrant quelque chose sur le lit. C'était un petit flacon pour les tests d'urine enveloppé dans un plastique.

« Oh ! » s'exprima Morgan avec un air désolé. « Tu sais…si tu leurs dis ce qui t'es arrivé, ils comprendront. »

Reid se tourna vers Morgan, les yeux totalement rougis et débordant de douleur. « Non, non, personne ne doit savoir ça. »

« Je comprends Reid, mais le dire à quelqu'un, tout sera plus facile. Je te le promets. »

« Oh ! bien sûr ! Tu l'avais dit à tout le monde lorsque tu t'ais fait agresser. » Dit-il ironiquement.

Morgan grinça des dents. C'était toujours très dur pour lui de parler de son agression. « Je te l'ai dit. J'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir dit à personne. À la pensé que je l'ai laissé libre d'agresser d'autres enfants pendant très longtemps … »

« Tu n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque. Moi, je suis un homme adulte. Comment j'ai pu laisser une telle chose m'arriver. » Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot qui se transforma en une toux sèche. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Tu ne pouvais pas les stopper ! Reid ! » Morgan sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme. « Ils avaient un revolver. T'aurais rien pu faire sans que l'un d'entre nous sois tués par ces psychopathes. » Il se plaça derrière Reid. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule. Reid était tendu mais au moins il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

« Nous devons au moins le dire à Hotch. »

« Non. » dit-il catégoriquement.

« Il trouveront la vidéo. » dit Morgan.

« Non, ils trouveront rien ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je l'ai effacé de la caméra lorsque tu as attaqué Éric. »

« Reid !» dit Morgan. « La vidéo contenait des preuves contres ses deux salauds. »

« Ils nous ont trouvé ligoté dans un sous-sol sombre. Qu'elle preuve ont-ils besoin de plus. Ils ont seulement besoin de savoir que nous avons été enlevés. »

« Nous sommes entouré par une équipe de profiler. Tôt ou tard, ils le découvriront. »

« S'il te plaît, Morgan m'obliges pas à leur dire. » dit Reid à voix basse.

Morgan trouva les mots de sa phrase inquiétant. Il n'avait pas dit :_'s'il te plait ne leur dit pas…'_ mais plutôt _'s'il te plait m'obliges pas à leur dire…'_. Cela rappela à Morgan comment Éric obligeait Reid à dire toute ces choses horrible pour le blesser. Soit Reid le faisait exprès pour faire du mal à Morgan car il le voyait comme le complice d'Éric ou peut-être que c'était inconscient.

« D'accord. » répondu enfin Morgan. « Je ne leurs dirais rien. »

« Merci. » dit Reid en mordillant de nouveau frénétiquement l'oncle de son pouce.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir ? » conseilla Morgan.

« Je ne peux pas m'asseoir. » grogna Reid.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Reid lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais.

« Oh ! » dit Morgan en se rendant compte du problème. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tais-toi. » gronda Reid. « Je vais bien, je veux seulement oublier. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas rentrer chez moi ? »

« Je suis désolé Dr Reid. » dit le docteur en entrant avec l'infirmière. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir de l'hôpital sans vous faire des examens appropriés comme le test d'urine, ça nous aidera à mettre en place un programme pour vous sevrer de la drogue qu'ils vous ont donné, dilaudid, c'est ça ? » elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attendre les réponses. Elle regarda le dossier de Reid puis le flacon vide sur le lit.

« Seriez-vous plus à l'aise avec un médecin masculin ? » demanda-t-elle. Reid n'avait pas répondu.

« Vous devez vraiment faire un examen d'urine ? » demanda tranquillement Morgan, il voulait détourner l'attention du médecin. Elle lança un regard aigre à Morgan.

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« …bon…pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » elle se tourna vers Reid.

« C'est la procédure standard. Il faut que l'on saches s'il souffre de déshydratation, et que les médicaments n'ont pas abîmé ses fonctions rénales.

Reid renifla.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Vous n'êtes en train de contester mon opinion médicale ? » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« En fait, oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai déjà eu à faire au dilaudid par le passé. La dose que l'on m'a administrée ne va pas endommager mes reins. »

« Eh bien monsieur, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais huit années d'études de médecine et mes huit année à travailler comme médecin donne à mon opinion plus de poids que le vôtre. » dit-telle sèchement.

« Vous pouvez être désolé car j'ai obtenu trois doctorats en moins de temps qu'il vous a fallu pour obtenir votre diplôme. » annonça Reid avec lassitude.

Le docteur était sans voix. Elle murmura quelque chose à propos du fait de se sentir supérieur.

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«J'adore quand tu fait ça!» dit-il.

« C'était enfantin. » dit Reid en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, la vérité c'est que tu as plus de patience que moi. À ta place, je n'aurais pas supporté la façon dont ils te traitent. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est jouissif de te voir utiliser tes superpouvoir sur les gens comme elle. » Il se mit à rire.

Reid sourit pour la première fois depuis que Morgan était entré.

« Mes superpouvoirs ? »

Morgan était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Hotch fit irruption dans la chambre, le sourire de Reid s'envola immédiatement.

« Eh Reid ! Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Hotch en scrutant le langage corporel du jeune homme.

« Très bien monsieur. J'aimerais, maintenant rentrer chez moi. » La voix de Reid était claire et gaie, l'expression de son visage était détendu, sans rien laisser transparaître. Il était bon. Trop bon, trop normal. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Hotch de voir à travers son masque.

« Je comprends mais avant je dois vous poser des questions à tous les deux. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Reid en haussant les épaules.

Il commença par demander les faits, les détails sur leurs enlèvements. Morgan et Reid racontèrent comment le couple de tueur les avait maîtrisés avec un teaser avant de leurs prendre leurs armes. Ils parlèrent de la façon dont ils avaient été enfermés séparément pendant plusieurs jours. Leurs ravisseurs les avaient affamés, insultés, roués de coups. Reid avait assez bien répondu jusqu'à ce que les questions de Hotch fussent centrées sur la caméra retrouvé dans le sous-sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont filmé? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Reid le regard fuyant.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas ? »

« J'ai été drogué, donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Hotch se tourna vers Morgan. « Toi, tu n'as pas été drogué. C'est tu ce qu'ils faisaient avec cette caméra ? »

Morgan fixa Reid. Comment pourrait-il regarder son chef dans les yeux et lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à détruire le peu de confiance qui existait encore entre lui et Reid.

« Je pense qu'ils ont dû nous filmé pendant qu'ils nous battaient entre autre chose. Les images ne sont pas là-dedans ? »

« Ils semblerait qu'ils ont effacé la vidéo. Pourquoi ils ont fait un truc comme ça ? » Le regard de Hotch était très appuyé et intense.

Morgan, les nerfs confus par ces évènements répondu : « Pour se débarrasser de la preuve. »

Les yeux de Hotch se plissèrent, puis hocha la tête.

« Mais cela n'a pas de sens car les deux frères possédaient 23 autres films sur leur PC. Pourquoi s'embêter à effacer cette vidéo alors que nous allions trouver tous les autre ? »

Morgan resta silencieux.

« Savez-vous ce que contenait les vidéos que nous avons découvert chez les frères Faraday ? »

Morgan et Reid hochèrent la tête.

« Je sais ce que vous faites. »

Reid baissa les yeux. Finalement, il parla rapidement avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

« Des adolescents et des jeunes hommes de moins de 25 ans d'origines diverses et classe sociale, à commencer par les adolescents drogués et sans-abris, c'étaient des cibles faciles. La confiance des tueurs augmenta, alors ils s'étaient attaqués à des jeunes hommes représentant l'autorité. Des policiers, des enseignants etc…, les victimes ont été filmées en train de se faire torturé, humilié…filmé pendant qu'ils subissaient des sévices sexuels. » Expliqua Reid.

« …et des agents du FBI ? » demanda Hotch.

« Et des agents du FBI. » finit par dire Reid en détournant le regard.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Hotch semblait médusé, il espérait que ce ne soit pas vrai.

« Je refuse de témoigner. » dit Reid, il se mit à tousser lorsque sa respiration s'accéléra.

« La loi ne te protègera pas efficacement si tu ne dis pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Reid secoua la tête. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. » Hotch fixa Reid qui était pris de tremblement. « Sortez » cria Reid.

Hotch hocha la tête. Finalement lui et Morgan sortirent.

« Tu es sûr que nous devons le laisser seul ? » demanda Morgan. Il s'effondra sur une chaise rembourrée dans une salle du personnel désert.

« Oui, à l'heure actuelle, il doit essayer de se contrôler. » dit Hotch en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Morgan hocha la tête. Il essuya ses yeux pleins de larme avec les manches de sa chemise.

« Il ne va pas témoigner. » dit désespérément Morgan. « Nous savons tous les deux que Reid n'acceptera jamais d'aller raconter son agression devant un jury qui sont des étrangers. »

« Une déclaration écrite est suffisante. Et puis il y a le test de viol qui peut être apporté comme preuve.»

« Non, ça ne va pas aider. » dit Morgan en secouant la tête.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce ne sera pas leurs ADN que tu trouveras. » dit Morgan avec un petit tremblement dans la voix.

Hotch haussa les sourcils interrogateur, mais n'a rien dit, attendant que Morgan poursuive.

« Ils m'ont obligé…obligé…je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Ils avaient menacé de le tuer si…si je refusais de le faire. » Morgan tremblait, il arrivait à peine à s'exprimer. Il s'enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses sanglots.

Il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

« Derek ! En aucun cas, tu es responsable. Peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faire, tu as eu raison de le faire. Dans cette situation, la seule chose qui comptait s'était de sortir de là vivant. »

« Je l'ai violé, Hotch! » dit Morgan en colère. « Je l'ai poussé sur le lit et je lui ai fait l'amour ! Comment ça pouvait être la bonne chose à faire. »

« Tu n'es pas celui qui a braqué une arme sur sa tête. »

« Je le sais mais…c'était comme si j'étais pareil que le type qui m'avait agressé lorsque j'étais gosse. »

Les mots avaient toujours du mal à sortir lorsqu'il parlait de cette histoire. C'était comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, que c'était physiquement impossible.

« Ça n'avait rien avoir ! Buford a abusé de toi. Il a utilisé le fait que tu avais besoin de lui, que tu lui fasses confiance. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« Pourquoi Reid semble si différent ? Allez, ne prétend pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Le simple fait d'être obligé de se déshabiller a failli le tuer. »

Hotch hésita. « Il est vrai que Reid est plus discret sur sa sexualité que la plus part des gens. Mais il n'est pas naïf. Sinon il ne pourrait pas faire ce job. »

« Il y'a une différence assez grande entre le savoir et le faire réellement bien. »

« Oui, mais il a exprimé un certain intérêt pour ça par le passé. »

« Oui, je sais. JJ et cette actrice à Los Angeles. »

« L'expérience de Reid est hors de propos de toute façon. »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

Hotch resta silencieux pendant un moment, à examiner Morgan. Il semblait pensif.

« Morgan, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Morgan hocha la tête.

« As-tu des sentiments pour Reid ? »

C'était bizarre de le dire à haute voix. Morgan faisait tellement attention pour que ses sentiments n'interfèrent avec ses actions. Ce n'était pas facile à cacher en étant entouré par une équipe de profiler. Au travail, il réprimait et niait toutes pensées amoureux en vers Reid qu'il parvenait à oublier comme s'il déconnectait son cerveau. Il essayait de faire la même chose lorsqu'il était seul chez lui mais c'était épuisant. Les fantasmes et les désirs qu'il avait en vers Reid le submergeait à un point qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il n'avait jamais osé dire à quiconque qu'il était gay. Il se sentait sale et honteux de mentir à tout le monde.

Hotch n'avait pas un ton accusateur ou moqueur. C'était juste Hotch…simple et qui allait droit au but sans porter de jugement.

Morgan n'arrivait pas à répondre mais son silence en lui-même était une réponse.

Hotch soupira.

« Cela ne fait pas de différence. Je vois, cela complique les choses si tu penses que tu souhaitais que ça se produise, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que tu es aussi une victime. Tu n'aurais jamais fait du mal Reid si les Faraday ne t'avaient pas menacé. Ça signifie que tu n'étais pas consentent et Reid non plus. Les sentiments que tu as pour Reid n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Hotch s'approcha et serra Morgan dans ses bras. Morgan était surpris par ce patron généralement stoïque. Fatigué émotionnellement, il se laissa faire et pleura sur l'épaule de Hotch pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Le reste de l'équipe ne doit pas le découvrir. » dit Morgan. « Je ne pense pas que Reid arriverait à s'en remettre dans le cas contraire. »

Hotch ne répondit pas.

« Hotch, je t'en prie. Dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. »

« Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par le découvrir. Et les vidéos… »

« Qui les a vu ? »

« Pour l'instant Rossi et moi mais les autres les verront… »

« Non, il ne faut pas que ça arrive. Il suffit de donner l'affaire à une autre équipe. Sinon nous risquons de perdre Reid. »

Hotch soupira. « Les autres vont jamais accepter ça. »

« On a qu'à leurs raconté qu'il y a un conflit d'intérêt, une connerie de ce genre.

Hotch hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je le ferais. Espérant que Garcia n'a pas encore analysé les vidéos. » Hotch fixa Morgan un instant avant d'ajouter : « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

« Non, pas avant que Reid sorte aussi. »

Hotch inclina la tête, puis il se leva.

« Hotch ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Hotch secoua de nouveau la tête. Il ne souriait pas mais ça allait.

Morgan retourna dans la chambre de Reid. Celui-ci rangeait ses affaires dans un sac.

« Ils te laisse sortir, alors ? » demanda Morgan.

« Oui, c'est grâce à Rossi s'ils acceptent de me laisser rentrer chez moi tant que je ne reste pas tout seul. Ils vont me prescrire des antibiotiques.

Morgan aurait tellement voulu proposer à Reid de rester avec lui, mais il ne savait pas si le Reid serait à l'aise de passer la nuit avec lui. De plus il savait que Hotch ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer seul.

« Donc, JJ va rester chez moi ce soir. » Reid semblait pensée la même chose.

Morgan était dégouté. Il savait que c'était stupide et égoïste, mais la pensée que Reid soit avec JJ le rendait malade de jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas ses sentiments qui devaient être pris en compter. C'était Reid la priorité, il devait se sentir bien. Alors, Morgan a juste hoché de la tête et a dit bonne nuit à Reid. Il retourna dans la salle de repos vide et referma la porte. Il voulut crier toute sa frustration comme s'il était brûlé vif mais au lieu de ça il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, dos à la porte, puis il frappa volontaire sa tête contre elle.

Il réalisait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Reid et lui. Le jeune homme ne ressentirait même jamais une fraction de l'amour que Morgan éprouvait pour lui. Ça faisait tellement mal à Morgan qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer mais il avait toujours cru que c'était sous contrôle. Il savait que cela lui ferait un peu souffrir mais n'imaginait pas que cet amour le consumerait à ce point.

Maintenant, il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Reid nu se tordait en dessous de lui, pendant que son sexe était dans sa bouche. Ça ne disparaitra jamais. Ces images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête aussi claire que n'importe quel film car il était au premier rang. Chaque souvenir provoqua une sensation passant à travers son corps, lui faisant se sentir exciter et écœurer à la fois.

« Idiot ! » se maudit Morgan. Cela ne résumait pas totalement ce que Morgan pensait de lui-même mais il se sentit un peu mieux.

« Qui est l'idiot ? » demanda Garcia de l'autre côté de la porte. Morgan essuya ses larmes et se remit debout. C'était compliqué à faire avec un bras en écharpe. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Personne ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant, puis il changea de sujet. « Hé, je sens de la pizza ? »

Elle avait l'air content d'elle. Elle sortit deux grandes boites qu'elle avait cachées dans son dos.

« Oh ! Tu as lu dans mes pensées. Baby girls. »

« On peut emporter ces merveilles chez moi où l'on va se livrer à une orgie de pizza. »

« Génial, je meurs de faim. » Soudain Morgan réalisa qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures. « Putain de merde ! Je meurs de faim. » Dit-il encore. Il saisit une des boites, sans se soucié ce qui avait au-dessus de la pizza. « Avant que nous arrivions à la maison, j'aurais déjà digéré la moitié de celle-ci. »

Elle sourit puis s'assit sur une chaise. Morgan fit de même. Tous deux commencèrent à manger. Elle discuta avec lui à propos de rien en particulier, elle évita toute chose en rapport avec le travail ou l'affaire Faraday. Il était reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait pas participer à la conversation bien au-delà de simple hochant de tête et en riant de ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne semble pas objecter. Il réalisa pour la énième fois à quel point il adorait Penelope Garcia. Pas comme Reid. Mais pas moins non plus. Seulement d'une manière différente. Il mourrait s'il quelque chose lui arrivait.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà engloutit la première pizza et un tiers de la deuxième pizza.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment troublant. » Dit Garcia en riant. « Nous ferions mieux de renter. » Ils se mirent debout et quittèrent la salle de repos. En passant devant la chambre de Reid, Morgan constata qu'elle était vide. Garcia le tira doucement par son bras valide.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

« Oui » répondit-il. « Écoutes, je sais qu'Hotch t'a demandé de rester avec moi, mais je préférerais plutôt aller chez moi. »

Elle sourit avec bienveillance.

«D'accord. Très bien. » Répondit-elle.

Le trajet en voiture était le plus long où ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux. Morgan appuya sa tête contre la vitre et observait la ville défiler sous ses yeux. Il écoutait la radio. Cela l'aidait à calmer les crises de panique qu'il retenait à peine.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où Morgan vivait. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« Écoutes, chéri, je ne vais pas t'obliger à me raconter ce qui s'est passé, car j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais pas en parler mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, appel-moi à n'importe quel heure. »

Il hocha tête puis il descendit de la voiture.

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction.**

**Merci à toi Reid-Morgan pour ton review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

**Chapitre 3 **

« As-tu faim ? Je peux commander quelque chose si tu veux ?» demanda JJ en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lumière entrant dans la maison, puis elle prit le sac de voyage des mains de Reid.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

« C'est vrai. Bien sûr…tu dois vouloir te reposer. Tu dois être épuisé. » Dit-elle avec bienveillance et en souriant.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi pour me surveiller. » Dit Reid en reprenant le sac des mains de JJ.

« Tu es malade, et tu t'es fait enlever ! Permet moi de prendre soins de toi. » Dit-elle en lui souriant, et en posant une main sur le bras de Reid.

Il haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air déçu.

« …Reid ? »

« Écoutes, j'aimerai seulement que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, ok ! Prentiss et toi n'arrêtez pas de me materner tout le temps, ça me rends dingue ! » Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux après lui avoir dit ça.

Elle avait l'air choquée, pendant un instant en aurait dit qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne rien dire mais elle finit par ajouter :

« Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider ! Hotch nous a dit de pas te demander ce qui s'était passé dans cette cave et nous le ferons pas, mais nous sommes tes amis, et nous avons passé ces derniers jours mort d'inquiétude pour Morgan et toi. Et maintenant, nous n'avons même pas le droit de connaitre ce qui s'est passé, et la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas être mis au courant ! Il faut que tu saches que c'est également difficile pour nous d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance.»

Reid lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Oh ! Et bien je suis désolé que ça été si dur pour toi ! » Dit-il avec sarcasme. « Je ne peux imaginer comme ça dû être difficile pour toi ! »

JJ le regardait bouche bée jamais elle avait entendu Reid être aussi dur avec quelqu'un, sur tout avec elle. C'était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait. Mais maintenant, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans sa voix. C'était de la cruauté et du ressentiment. Elle sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux.

« Je…je suis désolé Spence. C'est sûr que ça été horrible pour toi… »

« Je vais aller déposer mes affaires. » interrompit-il JJ d'une voix mécanique qui semblait signifier qu'elle l'ennuyait. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la rassurer ou de s'excuser pour la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il est monté directement à l'étage. JJ s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, et s'était mise à pleurer. C'était sa manière d'évacuer en sanglots étouffés toute les tensions, et la peur accumulés cette semaine. Reid en haut des escaliers pouvait l'entendre. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. À une époque, ça l'aurait brisé le cœur de la rendre triste, mais maintenant, ça ne provoquait plus rien en lui à part une faible exaspération comme s'il observait les pleures d'un enfant auquel on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré.

Il soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Il se demandait à quel moment elle allait se décider à rentrer chez elle. Puis il alla directement dans sa chambre.

JJ essuya ses larmes, puis elle se rendit au premier étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle constata que Reid était déjà couché. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front comme un petit enfant. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

* * *

Morgan n'essaya même pas de dormir. Il était couché sur le canapé à regarder des rediffusions de Family Guy. Il commençait à se détendre même à rire quelque fois, mais à chaque fois quelque chose lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait et il replongeait dans l'atrocité comme s'il le revivait encore, sans parler de son épaule qui le faisait souffrir. Il y a une demi-heure, il avait pris une dose de morphine mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Normalement, il avait fait bien attention avec la morphine, il avait très bien vu ce que cela faisait aux gens du quartier où il avait passé son enfance. Il n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour plonger de son plein gré dans ce genre de turpitude. Mais c'était trop, il n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'assumer une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars que la vie pouvait être aussi cruelle.

Morgan céda sous la douleur, il prit une double dose de morphine. C'était merveilleux, c'était comme une potion contre tous les mauvais sentiments. Morgan se détendait de plus en plus. La morphine avait emporté la douleur à l'épaule en lui faisant ressentir une chaleur dans tout le corps. Il somnolait. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Reid était devenu dépendant des drogues. Il s'était levé pour aller dans sa chambre. Son épaule le réveilla plusieurs fois mais il a pu tout de même dormir un peu.

Morgan se réveilla vers onze heures du matin. Il failli prendre une douche avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever son écharpe avant plusieurs jours. Il décida de prendre le risque. Il se sentait sale à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il se ravisa lorsqu'il prit conscience que s'il tombait, la seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler pour lui porter secours était Hotch. En dépit du progrès inattendu dans leurs relations, Morgan ne se sentait pas prêt à être vu nu par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par son patron.

Dieu que c'était triste, il avait besoin d'un ami. Pas les amis du boulot.

Il prit une double dose de morphine et regarda la télévision encore une fois pour s'empêcher d'être complètement seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de hobby car son travail lui prenait presque tout son temps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était souvent trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif quand il arrivait chez lui.

Il finit par rester affaler sur le canapé toute la journée. Il ne trouvait pas l'énergie de se lever et de faire quelque chose car ça signifiait faire face aux choses dont il se sentait incapable de prendre en charge pour l'instant. Le téléphone sonna toute la journée. Il avait décidé d'ignorer tous les appels.

* * *

Reid se leva le lendemain matin, pris un petit déjeuné et décida de prendre une douche. Il essayait de se comporter de manière normale pour éviter de donner une raison à JJ de rester plus longtemps chez lui, mais au moment où JJ était rentrée chez elle, il avait désespérément besoin qu'elle reste avec lui. Il se mit en colère contre JJ car elle l'avait laissé seul, puis il se mit en colère contre lui-même pour l'avoir traité aussi mal.

Il essaya de finir un livre sur la physique quantique. Il avait commencé à le lire avant son kidnapping mais il trouva une faute d'impression ce qui l'énerva d'avantage. Il balança le livre à travers la pièce.

Il retourna se coucher. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de boire car il avait soif. Il avait aussi un goût horrible dans la bouche mais il ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Il voulait se rendormir et ne pas se réveiller avant plusieurs centaines d'années comme les _Hypersleepers_dans les films de science-fiction. Il se réveillerait et toutes les blessures auraient disparu, les Faraday et tous ceux qui savaient ce qui lui était arrivé seraient mort depuis longtemps. Personne ne le connaitrait. Il pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il ne serait plus cette petite chose battus et pathétique, plus jamais il serait forcé de faire ce qu'il ne veut pas. Il ne prendrait plus la peine de s'intégrer ou d'être gentil. Il les détesterait. Il les regarderait de haut avec leurs intelligences primitives et leurs sales instincts dégoutant. Comme un super-héros, il débarrasserait ce monde des individus comme Faraday.

Il s'accrochait à sa colère. Il avait l'impression que ça le rendait plus fort. Il estimait que la dépression le rendait faible, mais actuellement la dépression était en train de le gagner. Il avait envie de reprendre du dilaudid. Le médecin lui avait donné une quantité misérable de dilaudid pour son sevrage. Il avait l'intention de se sevrer et éviter de replonger mais il savait que s'il voulait prendre tout d'un coup, il suffisait de se mettre debout. Il avait peur de se lever car il savait qu'il irait directement chez un dealer pour plus de drogue et ainsi pourri d'avantage sa vie.

Un homme sur quatre. C'était tout. Il avait brièvement lu un article sur les effets psychologique du viol sur un homme. L'auteur a estimé que 25% des hommes victimes de viol avaient fait une tentative de suicide à la fin de la première année de leurs agressions. Quelque chose comme 3% des victimes ne le signalaient pas, maintenant il faisait partie de ces statistiques. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les victimes d'agressions pouvaient laisser s'en tirer leurs agresseurs. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. La pensée que quelqu'un soit au courant le terrifiait. C'était comme s'il se faisait violé une nouvelle fois. Il avait honte et ne pouvait pas faire face à la pitié des gens : _Pauvre peti__te Spencer, trop faible et efféminé__ pour se défendre._ Ses collègues du FBI ne le prendraient jamais au sérieux. Sa vie ne saurait plus digne d'être vécue.

Le seul moyen pour qu'il surmonte cette épreuve était que personne ne sache la vérité.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de surmonter ça et de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de palpitant sur le chemin de la drogue qui la tirait. Abandonner toute responsabilité, toute ambition et se consacrer uniquement à son propre plaisir. Se serait à son tour d'être égoïste, céder à ses propres besoins et ses propres pulsions sans se soucier des autres. Peu importe qu'il les utilise ou les blessent.

De la même manière que les frère Faraday l'avaient utilisé.

Une autre journée s'écoula, il n'a répondu à aucune des appels téléphonique. Il resta couché à regarder le mur de sa chambre.

Parfois, il avait pleuré mais jamais très longtemps avant de redevenir insensible et se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain et constata qu'il saignait encore. Il se sentit dégoûtant. Il avait des bleus en forme d'empreinte sur ses bras maigrelet. Il posa sa propre main dessus et appuya de toutes ses forces en se souvenant d'Éric. Puis il eut une horrible douleur à l'endroit de sa tête où il avait reçu un violent coup de cross de revolver. L'intérieur de son nez avait quelque croûte de sang, il avait une ecchymose sur la joue à l'endroit exacte où il avait été frappé à plusieurs reprise parce qu'il avait refusé d'obéir.

Il tira son t-shirt au-dessus sa tête et fit courir ses doigts sur les lettres gravées sur son abdomen : _Mauvais garçon_. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de tatouage d'un stupide gang. Il ne pourrait plus jamais laisser quiconque le voir sans chemise, mais il trouvait que ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait jamais ôté sa chemise en publique, et la natation n'allait pas lui manqué en particulier.

Il avait plusieurs contusions et des marques de dents autour des tétons. Tom l'avait mordu profitant du fait qu'il soit drogué et à demi conscient, et qu'Éric était au boulot. Le lendemain les deux frères avait trainé Morgan au sous-sol.

Tom l'avait fait très mal mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas attaché. Il voulait fuir très loin lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Tom parcourir ses jambes mais s'est mouvement étaient désordonnées, ses pensées étaient embrouillé. Son cerveau obéissait à un instinct animal qui le gelait sur place face aux dangers, peu importe combien il haïssait sentir les sales pattes de Tom sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Tom lui avait parlé tout le temps comme s'ils étaient de vieux amants. Il demandait à Reid comment il aimait être caressé pendant qu'il passait sa main maladroitement sous la chemise du jeune homme. L'explorant comme un adolescent obsédé par le sexe. Même Morgan n'était pas au courant de cet évènement et Reid n'avait aucune intention de le lui dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder les blessures sur le bas de son corps laissé par Morgan. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son coéquipier. Tout d'un coup quelque chose lui ait revenu en mémoire. Cela l'effrayait bien plus que la violence qu'il avait subie. Son corps avait répondu automatiquement à la stimulation, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était tout à fait naturel pour un homme d'avoir une érection lorsque ses organes génitaux étaient stimulés par voie orale, même s'il avait essayé de résister de toute ses forces. Il se sentait trahi par son propre corps.

Il remit sa chemise, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Les mains tremblantes il planta une seringue de dilaudid dans une veine de son avant-bras. Puis il s'était assis dans la baignoire, les genoux repliés sur le côté. Il faisait froid mais il se sentait bien.

* * *

« Aucun ne décrochent leurs téléphones. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Dit Hotch inquiet en donnant un café à Rossi. Ils décollaient les photos de l'affaire sur le tableau. Puis ils avaient été un peu perdu car ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les instructions de Reid avait laissé sur la carte.

« Tu as été les voir ? » demanda Rossi. Hotch hocha la tête pour dire non.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ils sont tous deux des personnes indépendantes, ils ont librement choisi de ne pas répondre au coup fil que nous leurs avons donnés. Peut-être que ma présence ne fera que en venimer les choses.

« Ils ont besoin d'être aidé, Hotch. » dit Rossi.

« Bon sang, Dave ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis faite de pierre. Mais je sais que mes deux collègues ont des difficultés. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te critiquer. Je te le jure ! » Rossi posa une main sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour gérer cette situation ! »

« J'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. J'ai peur de ce que cela risque de leur faire. » Expliqua-t-il en massant ses tempes avec lassitude.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » dit fermement Rossi. « Nous devons d'abord leurs parler ! »

« J'avais prévu aujourd'hui de passer les voir. » dit Hotch.

Rossi fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « Et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de revenir travailler très vite. »

Hotch haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'ils doivent se sentir impuissant en ce moment. Revenir travailler et arrêter deux ou trois criminels leurs donneront un but, leurs permetteront d'aller de l'avant. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'être entouré par des gens qui tiennent à eux. »

Hotch hocha de nouveau la tête.

« À la demande de Reid le rapport évoque uniquement leurs enlèvement et leurs agressions, ainsi cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour eux de revenir. Et selon moi, ils n'auront pas besoin d'une évaluation psychiatrique. »

« Eh bien, va leurs proposer de revenir. » dit Rossi en collant la carte. « Bon dieu, comment Reid arrive à calculer toute ces choses? Nous n'apprécions pas ce garçon à sa juste valeur. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Jessiaro, Game, Reid-Morgan, et à Guest et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 4**

Ce soir-là, Morgan dormait devant la télé lorsqu'Hotch sonna à la porte. Il se réveilla en sursaut, instinctivement, il sut que c'était son patron. Il le sut à la manière dont la sonnette avait retentie, la sonnerie émise était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude comme si elle se sentait gênée pour l'état lamentable de l'appartement de Morgan.

Il paniqua. Il se mit rapidement debout, et releva la tête. Il commença à cacher les signes de sa dépression. Des boîtes de céréales vides, les pots de glace, et les boites de cookie qui étaient posés sur la table basse. La boîte de morphine était pratiquement vide, et il avait l'air de s'être réveillé devant une chaîne de télé parlant du polissage des bijoux, de plus dans le noir avec les rideaux tirés.

Morgan se rendit compte qu'il portait un pyjama à sept heures du soir, qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours, il avait tout simplement laissé tomber. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un profiler pour voir dans quelle état, il se trouvait.

« Entré ! » dit-il timidement.

« Merci. Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Hotch avec une voix empreint d'inquiétude.

« Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ? » Il était en train de mentir en déplaçant une pile de magazine, et d'autre détritus sur le divan et la table basse. Hotch s'assit, Morgan le rejoignit.

« Très bien, oui, je vais bien. » répondit Hotch.

« Comment va Reid ? »

« Calme apparemment, JJ dit qu'il semble y faire face. »

Morgan hocha la tête. « Alors…est-ce une visite avec un but social ou quoi ? »

« En partie, mais je voulais surtout te dire que l'équipe va enquêter sur une nouvelle affaire.

« Génial ! Merci.»

« Je voulais aussi savoir si tu désirais de reprendre travail. »

« Quand ? » dit Morgan surprit.

« Demain. Si ça te vas ? »

« Merde ! Oui. Je devenais fou à force de rester ici. »

Hotch sourit. Au moins Morgan pensait à revenir. C'était difficile à dire pour lui. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu précipité qu'il reprenne le travail. Habituellement Hotch était complètement psychorigide à propos des gens qui prenaient un congé maladie ou un congé pour convenance personnelle. Ils seraient à court de personnel sans lui et Reid mais Hotch et Rossi pourraient facilement gérer les choses.

Il devient clair à Morgan que Hotch voulait le surveiller.

« Très bien. J'ai le dossier avec-moi si tu souhaites l'étudier pour demain. »

Il remit le dossier Morgan.

« Je voulais également te donner ça. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une carte de visite qu'il donna à Morgan. « C'est le numéro d'un psychologue, il est bien. Je l'ai consulté après mon divorce. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas employé par le FBI, et ça n'apparaitra pas sur ton dossier. Les choses peuvent devenir difficiles une fois qu'on vous colle l'étiquette du syndrome post-traumatique. Regarde ce qui était arrivé à Gideon, son retour avait été problématique. »

Morgane le fixa en silence.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Hotch avait l'air surpris.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes aussi bien. »

Morgan sourit du coin des lèvres.

« Je nie pas qu'avant tout cela, il aurait fallu m'y trainer de force. »

« Je crois que j'ai peur. Réellement peur. » Les yeux de Morgan lui piquaient. « Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à gérer ça tout seul. »

Hotch l'attrapa par les épaules. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul. » dit-il.

Morgan hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Il était un peu gêné.

« Et pour Reid ? Il revient ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais le connaissant, j'en doute. » dit Hotch.

Morgan baissa les yeux.

« Il sait que ce n'était pas ta faute. » ajouta calmement Hotch.

« Je sais…je sais qu'il le sait, mais il… » Morgan ferma les yeux. « Il pourraient quand même me haïr. » Hotch ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner autre argument mais Morgan lui coupa la parole. « …et même s'il arrivait à me pardonner…chaque fois que je le verrai je me souviendrai, chaque fois qu'il me regardera, il se rappellera. On ne le supportera pas, tu le sais. »

Hotch hocha la tête.

« Je sais à quel point ce sera difficile. Vraiment, je le comprends mais je veux que tu surmontes ça. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir. Il faut prendre le temps. Si tu veux sauver ton amitié avec Reid, tu devras le revoir. Tu as besoin de lui pour traverser cette épreuve. Il a aussi besoin de toi. »

« Tu crois. » la voix de Morgan était empreinte de doute.

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Ok, on se verra demain. » dit Morgan.

Hotch se mit debout et jeta un regard inquiet sur ce qu'il voyait dans le salon de Morgan.

« Ne soit pas en retard, et arrêtes de manger de la glace pour le petit-déjeuner. Bon sang ! Tu es un adulte. » Dit Hotch.

Morgan rit légèrement.

« Désolé patron. » dit-il.

« À demain. » dit Hotch en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« à demain. » répondit Morgan. Le calme qui régnait dans son appartement lui donna le frisson.

Morgan jeta un coup d'œil à son portable comme à son habitude pour voir s'il y avait des messages de Reid même s'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Puis soudain, une pensée lui traversa la tête. Que faire si Hotch décida de passer voir Reid ce soir ? Son instinct lui disait que Reid aurait besoin de plus de temps pour s'y préparer.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant qu'il ne se dégonfle. Son cœur fit des palpitations lorsqu'il attendait que l'on décroche. La première fois, il était tombé sur le répondeur, puis la deuxième fois, quelqu'un répondit.

« Morgan ? »

Pendant un moment, Morgan ne pouvait pas s'empêché de se dire à quel point la voix de Reid lui avait manqué. Sa formation de profiler a repris le dessus et s'est aperçu que Reid avait du mal à articuler, qu'il semblait même confus et probablement ivre.

« Reid…est-ce que tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre ! »

Il eut un gémissement incohérent.

« Reid ? »

« Ouaip, je vais bien et toi ? »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Il semblerait que je sois dans la baignoire en train de faire trempette. » Reid se mit à rire. « Mais…je porte encore mes vêtements. »

Morgan estima qu'il avait eu raison d'appeler.

« Ok, écoutes, Hotch est passé chez moi pour me proposer de reprendre le travail. Je pense qu'il arrivera également chez toi d'ici cinq minutes. »

« Oh, mon dieu ! » marmonna Reid, puis il y a eu un bruit sourd lorsqu'il essaya de sortir du bain.

« Tu es sorti, Reid ? »

« Non, bon sang ! Cette baignoire à un défaut de fabrication. »

« Reid, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Reid raccrocha.

Dans la panique, Reid avait fait tomber son téléphone portable sur le sol de la salle de bain. La batterie était allée directement se loger sous le lavabo.

« Non, non, non ! » murmura Reid en essayant de nettoyer toute trace de consommation de drogue dans la salle de bain. Puis il tira les manches de son pull bleu marine pour couvrir les trace de piqure sur son bras. Il se tourna et vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo pour se relever. Il tremblait et il était en sueur. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et en bataille, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« À quoi je pensais? Comment vais-je convaincre Hotch de me laisser revenir au travail alors que je peux à peine tenir debout? Un regard sur moi, et il s'en apercevra. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront une belle chambre avec vue sur le jardin juste à côté de celui de ma mère à l'asile. » Pensa Reid.

Il secoua un peu d'eau dans sa bouche, tira la chasse et prit une grande inspiration. S'aidant du mur, Reid se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il but deux verres d'eau, puis recoiffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Reid se traina jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, Hotch se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, salut ! » dit-il en essayant de sourire. Il avait mal, mal partout. Il était fatigué, confus désorienté. Franchement pourquoi Hotch était venu le voir à ce moment-là ?

« Bonsoir Reid ! J'espère que je ne tombe pas à un mauvais moment. »

« Non, ça va ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Entre, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, merci. Je suis juste passé pour voir comment tu te sentais. Les antibiotiques font-ils effets ? »

« Euh…ouais, ils sont en train de faire effet. »

Au moins il avait pensé à prendre ses antibiotiques. Il aurait pris n'importe quelle pilule, car il espérait qu'elle agisse également sur d'autres problèmes que sur l'infection des voie respiratoire. À une certain niveau, il espérait toujours que ça lui ferait oublier les frères Faraday, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas mais sa toux était moins douloureuse.

« Je suis ravi. Je voulais s'avoir si demain tu souhaiterais revenir au travail. Bien sûr si tu te sens bien. »

Reid était si surpris. Morgan lui avait dit qu'on lui demanderait de revenir travailler, mais ne l'avait pas cru. Pour lui cela n'avait aucun. Il s'était préparé à avoir un long congé.

« Oui, je veux dire…que demain, je serai là. Vraiment ? Demain ? »

« Si tu te sens en mesure de reprendre le travail, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais rester chez toi. Tu manques à l'équipe et à Morgan aussi.» Il fixa attentivement Reid.

Juste à temps le cerveau fatigué de Reid se souvenu qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant pour le retour de Morgan.

« Morgan revient-il ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que cela te pose un problème ? »

Reid haussa les épaules.

« Je comprends que ce soit trop de stress pour toi de le revoir, mais je crois que la meilleur chose à faire c'est de laisser derrière toi toute cette histoire et d'essayer de reprendre le cour de ta vie. »

Reid hocha la tête sans vraiment écouter.

« Et le procès des Faraday ? » demanda Reid.

Hotch hésita. « Le procès est dans deux semaines mais j'ai entendu dire que l'avocat d'Éric essayerait de repousser la date car selon lui son client aurait besoin de prolonger son hospitalisation après que Morgan l'ai attaqué. Il dénonce la brutalité policière. C'est sûrement pour avoir le temps de travailler sur une stratégie. »

« Une stratégie ? » dit Reid en commençant à mordiller ses oncles nerveusement.

« C'est du bluff, il compte essayer d'obtenir la perpétuité au lieu de la peine de mort. »

Reid acquiesça de la tête. Hotch fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une carte à Reid.

« C'est le numéro d'un thérapeute. Je te le recommande. »

Reid était dubitatif. «Merci Hotch, mais je vais bien ! Je t'assure ! »

« Personne ne devrait traverser cette épreuve seul. Il saura comment t'aider. »

« Comment ? » dit Reid sur un ton cassant et exaspéré. « Comment peut-il savoir ? Parce qu'il l'a lu dans un bouquin de psychologie et passé deux trois examens ? Nous savons tous les deux que je suis dix fois plus qualifié pour ce travail. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais même les médecins les plus brillants ne sont pas censés s'auto-médicamenter. Tu ne peux pas te traiter toi-même car tu ne peux pas être objectif. »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'être soigner ? Je veux dire oui, quelque chose d'horrible m'est arrivé, mais c'est du passé. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix. »

« Désolé, Reid ! La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te causer plus de souffrance mais je dois insister. Si j'apprends que tu n'as pris rendez-vous avec lui, je serais dans l'obligation de vous suspendre.»

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter, Reid laissa tomber. Il pensait que Hotch était la personne en qu'il avait le plus confiance, mais il savait que crier n'allait que renfoncer la conviction de Hotch qu'il avait besoin d'un psychologue. Il soupira en appuyant la tête contre la porte.

« Tu n'auras pas à parler de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne te forcera pas. »

« Merci d'être passé, mais là je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » dit-il froidement à Hotch.

« Ok. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu te sens pas prêt pour demain, tu n'as qu'à venir lorsque ça ira. »

Reid ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le sol en attendant que le sol cesse d'incliner.

« Était-il prêt pour reprendre le travail ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal mais lorsqu'il pensa à la possibilité de revenir à son était catatonique, couché dans son lit à haïr le monde entier, il fit pris de panique. De plus s'il continuait à agir de cette manière, il savait que ses collègues allaient se mêler de sa vie une fois de plus. Une partie de lui savait qu'ils faisaient au mieux pour l'aider mais il avait l'impression qu'ils le traitaient avec condescendance.

À quatre pattes, Reid rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit de nouveau. Assis à côté des cuvettes des toilettes en souhaitant la mort, Reid attendait que la sensation de nausée disparaisse. Le front en sueur, il s'était endormit contre la baignoire froide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par la sonnette de la porte. Cette fois, il n'avait pas la force de se lever.

« Reid, tu es là ? » Il reconnut la voix de Morgan.

Reid leva la tête, il a essayé de répondre mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

Il eut un grand fracas. Puis il vit Morgan accroupi près de lui en train de lui caresser le dos.

« Tu viens de démolir ma porte ? » marmonna Reid.

« Désolé. » Rit Morgan. « Je ne l'ai pas cassé, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai beaucoup de pratique. »

Morgan disparut pendant un instant avant de réapparaitre avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à Reid. Celui-ci l'avala avec gratitude.

« Je pense que tu devrais te reposer. »

« Je me repose. »

« Tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise dans un lit. »

Reid grimaça et secoua la tête faiblement.

« Je peux t'apporter jusque là-bas ? » Demanda doucement Morgan.

Reid secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas un enfant. » gémit-il.

Le visage de Morgan de crispa. Il enleva sa main du dos de Reid.

« Tu es malade. Et cela ne te rend pas moins un homme. »

Reid le foudroya du regard.

« Arrêtes d'essayer de me profiler. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas malade, je suis en période de sevrage de drogue. »

Il se redressa sur ses pieds et se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre, bien que cette effort failli le faire s'écrouler par terre. Morgan le suivait de près. Le lit était défait. Reid enleva son jeans mais garda son pull, puis il se coucha en tirant la couette sur lui. Il frissonnait.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Morgan.

Reid secoua la tête pour dire non. Morgane hésita, puis il se retourna en partant. Tout à coup Reid fut à nouveau pris de panique. Il attrapa la main de Morgan pour l'empêcher de partir. Pendant un moment, ils se sont regardés sans rien dire.

« Peux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit ? » dit Reid, il regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Morgan ne semblait pas remettre en question cette demande. « Bien sûr. » Il sourit. Pendant une fraction de seconde il a pensé que tout irait bien. Il enleva ses chaussures avant de se coucher doucement près de Reid. Soudainement Reid eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, et de s'endormir serrer contre quelqu'un mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez malade pour que ce soit socialement acceptable. Morgan et lui dans le même lit était déjà inapproprié.

Il s'étonna lui-même. D'habitude, il ne cherchait pas d'intimité physique avec les autres même s'il ne s'était jamais soucié de ça. Il repensait à la réaction de son corps pendant le viol. Éric avait-il raison à son sujet ? A-t-il inconsciemment voulu que ça arrive ? Était-ce en partie de sa faute ? »

Il gémit involontairement, puis il éloigna sa tête lorsqu'il se rappela la manière dont il avait été étendu sous Morgan qui le prenait comme…comment Éric l'avait-il appelé ? Une sale pute.

Il sentit une main lui caresser l'avant-bras, il tourna la tête vers Morgan s'apprêtant à inventer une excuse (comme un mal de tête) pour justifier son comportement mais Morgan parla le premier. « Ça m'arrive aussi. » sourit tristement Morgan. « Quand quelque chose me rappelle ses deux psychopathes, je bloque ma tête de cette manière aussi. »

Reid hocha de la tête. Il regardait la main de Morgan posé sur son bras. Il attrapa sa main et la tira jusqu'à ce que Morgan capte le message. Il entoura Reid avec son bras. Tous deux se rapprochèrent. Reid posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Morgan, en respirant son odeur.

Il se sentait mieux mais en même temps il se sentait mal car son cerveau parti sur des idées inquiétante. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il aimait être dans un lit avec un homme ? Il s'inquiétait de connaitre comment Morgan interprétait ce geste ? l'avait-il fait par pitié ou par culpabilité ? Se sentait-il également seul ? voulait-il être proche de la seule autre personne qui savait ce qui s'était passé? …ou avait-il besoin de lui comme un objet sexuel ? Reid savait que Morgan était quelqu'un de bien, mais peut-être qu'il a été perturbé à cause de ce qui s'était passé ? De nombreuse victime masculin de viol était troublé dans leurs identités sexuelles, surtout après un passé d'abus sexuel.

Morgan était parvenu à l'orgasme quand ils ont été forcés de…mais cela ne voulait nécessairement rien dire de particulier. »

Reid se redressa, son pouls était légèrement rapide. Morgan l'observait inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il y a eu un silence. Reid essayait de penser à une façon d'excuser son comportement erratique.

« Je pense que…je vais bien à présent. Merci mais tu n'as plus besoin de rester. » Marmonna Reid mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

« S'il te plait, je veux que tu saches… » Il s'arrêta incapable de trouver une façon de le dire sans avoir l'air horrible.

« Oh ! D'accord. » Morgan fronça les sourcils. « Appel moi à n'importe quel moment si t'en as besoin. » dit-il en se mettant debout.

« Ok, merci. » Répondit Reid. Il se recoucha et Morgan éteignit toute les lampes avant son départ.

Lorsqu'il retourna à sa solitude, Reid n'arrivait pas à calmer la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Ce chapitre est surtout concentré sur Morgan.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Le lendemain matin, Morgan se tenait debout devant les portes de l'immeuble du BAU, avec son IPod, (il écoutait Dreaming of You de The Coral, elle avait été sa chanson favorite à une époque, bien que les mots ne lui ont apporté aucun réconfort). Il avait à la main un double expresso du Starbucks. Il n'avait probablement pas besoin de caféine car il était déjà assez nerveux comme ça, mais c'était l'un de ses rituels matinal depuis des années. Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il voulait repousser ce moment.

Les gens se hâtèrent autour de lui sans faire attention, bien trop préoccupés à penser à qui s'était le tour de passer prendre les enfants ou de traiter des dossiers en retard. Ils couraient sans se soucier de savoir si devant chaque allée où ils passaient dissimulait peut-être un agresseur qui les attendait pour les entrainer dans l'obscurité. Ou s'ils pourraient jamais prendre une douche, manger, allumer les lumières sans se sentir obliger de vérifier chaque porte et chaque fenêtre. S'ils ne cesseraient jamais de sursauter chaque nuit, notant mentalement dans chaque pièce quel objets qui pourrait être utilisé comme une arme contre un éventuel agresseur.

Dans le cas d'Éric, Morgan l'imaginait parvenant à briser ses menottes et à s'enfuir de la prison de haute sécurité, et qu'il savait à tout hasard où vivait Morgan, et qu'il s'amusait à faire du bruit sous sa fenêtre chaque nuit pour le torturer.

Il était pathétique vraiment, un homme sa taille, un agent du FBI effrayé par sa propre ombre. Mais chaque soir c'était les crises de panique, ou quoique s'étaient, ça semblait s'empirer. Il vérifiait constamment les portes et les fenêtres, il en devenait obsédé. La seule fois où il a pu se détendre s'était la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il était allongé près de Reid. Les quelques minutes où Reid l'avait pris son bras pour l'enlacer avait été le moment le plus heureux depuis l'affaire Faraday. Lorsque Morgan était avec Reid, il se sentait plus courageux, Si Éric osait venir en face de lui, il se sentirait capable de le démolir à main nue.

Morgan ne savait pas pourquoi Reid lui avait demandé de rester. Peut-être qu'il était juste effrayé, ou que la drogue agissait encore sur son cerveau, mais peu importe ce qu'il cherchait, Morgan n'était pas en mesure de le lui apporter puisque peu de temps après il lui demanda s'en aller. Ça l'avait blessé, même si c'est dur pour lui, il essaya de ne pas le prendre personnellement. Il le ressentait comme un échec.

Après avoir quitté chez Reid, il marcha un peu, il était tombé sur une petite église quelques rues plus loin. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur bien qu'il était tard. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été à l'église, malgré le fait qu'il avait promis d'y aller de temps en temps depuis qu'on avait tiré sur Garcia. Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il y avait à l'avant un couple de personne âgée, et une adolescente, et un clochard endormi sur le banc du fond. Ils l'avaient regardé lorsqu'il était entré, et assit sur un des bancs du fond.

Il avait joint les mains en les posant sur le dossier du banc devant lui en demandant à Dieu à plusieurs reprises pourquoi ? Pourquoi Reid ? Pourquoi ça avait dû être Reid ? De toutes les personnes, pourquoi il avait dû violer l'homme qu'il aimait ? C'était un homme au cœur pur, avec un sourire chaleureux, le plus fou, généreux, il était d'une nature complexe mais tellement attachante, sans compter qu'il avait une intelligence surhumaine bien que parfois c'était pénible. Qu'est-ce que c'est être si merveilleux avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi s'était lui ? Qu'est-ce que Morgan avait-il fait ? Ils avaient risqué chaque jour leurs vies pour protéger les gens, amener les meurtriers, les violeurs et les agresseurs d'enfant devant la justice.

Il savait que croire en Dieu c'était mettre sa foi dans le fait qu'il avait un plan pour chacun, et chaque personne faisait partie de ce grand dessin. Mais qu'elle était le but de toute cette souffrance ?

Il ferma les yeux et pria pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en espérant une réponse de Dieu, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne sentait rien, comme toute les fois où il a été trainé à l'église quand il était enfant, et qu'il s'asseyait parmi les adultes silencieux qui priaient, essayant de son mieux de les imiter mais il ne ressentait pas de lien sacré avec Dieu que tout le monde décrivait. Il essayait si fort mais son esprit partait sur autre chose, il finit par croire que s'était sa faute si le seigneur ne l'écoutait pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Dieu l'avait laissé tomber à cause des péchés qu'il avait commis avec Carl Buford. Il se sentait isolé de sa famille et de ses amis

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce que le révérend, un homme noir, dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux grisonnants et un sourire aimable, le secoua doucement pour le réveiller en disant qu'il allait bientôt fermer l'église. Morgan hocha la tête et s'était excusé. Le révérent lui demanda si quelque chose le perturbait, pendant un instant il eut envie de raconter sa situation délirante à cet homme, et voir sa réaction mais au lieu de ça, il lui demanda :

« Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que Dieu vous avait abandonné? »

Le révérend sourit tristement et dit: «Ah. Oui, quelques fois. Quand ma femme est morte il y a cinq ans, à cette époque, j'ai presque quitté l'église, j'étais tellement en colère. Mais j'ai finalement compris que ma femme ne m'avait pas quittée, elle avait rejoint le seigneur. Depuis elle veille sur moi. J'ai réalisé que c'était une folie de quitter l'église. »

Morgan hocha la tête, bien que plusieurs arguments bouillonnent dans son esprit. Il avait été élevé dans le respect de l'église. Il se rappela que sa grand-mère lui donnait des tapes derrière la tête quand il posait trop de question.

Le révérend sentit son doute.

« Peut-être que si vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit, je pourrais vous aider? »

« J'ai blessé quelqu'un qui met très cher. »

« Vous vous êtes excusé ? »

« Oui. »

« Il les a acceptés ? »

« Il ne me blâme pas. »

« …mais vous vous sentez toujours coupable ? »

« C'est exacte. » il se frotta le front avec lassitude. « Et…j'ai peur tout le temps, aussi fort que je prie, j'ai l'impression de parler à une salle vide. »

« Peut-être que c'est la raison de notre conversation ? Le seigneur vous a envoyé jusqu'à moi ?»

Morgan fit un sourire narquois. « Dieu vous envoie car il a des conseils pour moi? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne. » Il se mit à rire. « Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que quoiqu'il arrive le seigneur vous aimera toujours, et que les moments difficile arrivent pour une bonne raison, pour vous rendre plus fort, ou vous donné plus de bonté ou pour faire de vous une meilleur personne. Par exemple ma femme est morte d'un cancer, et bien les gens de mon église ont fait une collecte de fond en son honneur, ils ont pu récolter beaucoup d'argent, et ils ont pu acheter un appareil d'IRM pour le service d'oncologie pour le petit hôpital au bout de la rue. Je suis persuadé que cela a servi à sauver d'innombrable vie. » Il rit encore. « Bien que je dois avouer que je n'hésiterai pas à revenir en arrière si cela pouvait me ramener mon épouse. » Il tapota l'épaule de Morgan. « On est loin d'être parfait, on peut faire juste de notre mieux. Même si vous avez blessé votre ami, ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne. »

Morgan lui sourit et le remercia. Ce qu'il avait dit avait du sens. Il se sentait un peu moins désespéré, et pas si seul. Il pensa que peut-être que cela avait pour but de le rendre meilleur profiler. Cette nuit-là Morgan avait réalisé que c'était sa première nuit sans morphine.

Maintenant, il se tenait devant ce bâtiment qui l'avait conduit tout droit dans les griffes des Faraday. Il voulait tellement s'enfuir, retourner se cacher dans son appartement mais il était déterminé à pénétrer dans ce bâtiment pour ce prouver à lui-même et aux autres qu'il n'avait pas changé, et qu'il allait bien.

Les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Il enleva ses écouteurs, puis il franchit la porte et pénétra dans le hall climatisée. Des membres du personnel qu'il avait vaguement reconnu lui ont souri et lui ont dit bonjour. Il sourit en retour en essayant de dissimuler son anxiété. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire une fois que les portes s'ouvriront. Il craignait que Garcia lui organise une petite fête surprise qui lui donnerait certainement une crise cardiaque. Non, Hotch savait ce qu'il en penserait. Rossi et lui ne le permettraient pas.

Puis il se demanda si Reid était là. Non, il en doutait fortement qu'il vienne. À en juger par son état d'hier soir, Reid serait bien trop malade pour venir. Il aurait aimé passé le voir avant d'aller travailler car il n'était vraiment malade, mais il n'avait pas voulu le faire se sentir mal à l'aise comme la nuit derrière.

Les portes se sont ouvertes, puis il se dirigea vers le BAU. C'était très calme, il faut dire qu'il était très tôt, Hotch était déjà dans son bureau en train de téléphoner. As-t-il l'habitude de rentrer chez lui ? »

Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à consulter le dossier que Hotch lui avait donné. C'était une sale affaire. Non, pas qu'il y avait des affaires mieux que d'autre. Le corps d'une enfant âgée de 11 ans, Maria Goldmund fut retrouvée mutilé, abusée sexuellement, son corps fut jeté dans un fossé. Garcia avait pu trouver dans les bases de données un autre cas de disparition d'enfant dans la même région datant il y a un mois. Deux jeunes filles blondes, yeux bleues et environ le même âge.

JJ et Prentiss sont arrivés au moment où Morgan revoyait les détails du dossier. La veille il avait pratiquement mémorisé le dossier.

« Bonjours mesdames ! » Il sourit en jouant de nouveau son rôle du type charmeur, confiant et facile à vivre.

Elles crièrent de joie en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire des câlins.

« Tu es de retour ! » dit JJ.

« Si tôt ! » dit Prentiss. «Comment diable as-tu convaincu Hotch ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a dû réaliser que j'étais un élément indispensable pour l'équipe. » Sourit-il avec malice lorsque les filles le tapèrent. « Alors cette nouvelle affaire, où ça en est ? »

Ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a dans le dossier. Pas de nouveaux éléments. On n'a rien qui relie ces filles, à part leurs apparences et leurs âges. Le tueur ne laisse aucun signe distinctive, ni indice.» expliqua JJ avec regret. « Les familles furent interrogés, ils ont rien en communs, les deux fillettes allaient dans deux écoles différentes, les familles n'ont pas d'ennemies connus.

« Tu veux dire que nous devons attendre qu'il enlève une autre enfant ? » dit Morgan d'un ton sombre.

« Oui, je suis désolé. C'est une sale affaire pour ton retour.» Soupira Prentiss.

La conversation fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Garcia, qui relancé un autre élan d'étreinte, d'émotion et de pleure (seulement Garcia). Rossi sortit de son bureau pour voir où provenait tout ce vacarme, ils l'attrapèrent aussi pour un câlin, quand tout à coup Reid franchi la porte et tout le monde s'est tut.

Il portait une chemise blanche impeccable, une cravate noire, un pantalon et un gilet marron, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, sa frange sur le côté était parfaitement arrangé, mais cela n'a pas caché ses yeux fatigués. Son anxiété était visible, vu la façon dont il se tenait. Il regardait le sol en triturant la lanière de sa sacoche avec les coudes collés de chaque côté de son corps. Il était vouté et avait l'air stressé. Il fit un sourire du coin des lèvres qui était dénué de toute chaleur. Il fit un signe de tête tendu à ses collègues.

« Hey ! Spencer ! Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. » JJ sourit nerveusement et lui fit un rapide câlin. Il ne s'était pas reculer mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec elle. Morgan eut un éclair de triomphe. Après tout, Reid avait effectivement cherché une intimité avec lui la nuit précédente.

Il se méprisa pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Aurait-il été heureux que son ami s'éloigne avec la peur au ventre du contact affectueux de ses amis ?

Non, bien sûre que non. Sauf avec les jolies blondes.

Pathétique.

Hotch les sauva de ce silence gênant en les rejoignant avec une expression encore plus sombre que d'habitude sur le visage. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Nous avons reçu un appel de la police de l'Ohio. Une autre enfant, Lucy Davies, a disparu, il y a moins d'une heure. En route. »


	6. Chapter 6

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Chapitre 6.**

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils étaient dans l'avion en direction de l'Ohio. Ils connaissaient toutes les statistiques sur les chances de survie des enfants kidnappés. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner. Reid prit un siège prêt du hublot, il se retrouva assit en face de Morgan. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de parler vraiment.

Prentiss ramena le Pc portable, elle le posa sur la table, puis l'ouvrit de manière que Garcia puisse les voir par webcam durant le briefing. Hotch commença à énumérer les détails contenu dans le dossier de la dernière victime.

« Lucy Davies, âgé de douze ans, a disparu sur le chemin de l'école. »

« Comment savons-nous qu'elle n'a pas seulement séché l'école? » demanda Prentiss.

« Son cartable a été retrouvé au bord de la route, nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevé. »

« Ça signifie que le suspect a une voiture. » dit Morgan.

« Nous pouvons le supposer. Le suspect c'est débarrassé du corps de chaque fille dans un lieu assez éloigné de l'endroit où il les avait enlevées. Un véhicule aurait été nécessaire. « Hotch a sorti deux photos, l'un des corps était Maria Goldmund, c'était l'une des premières filles, l'autre était Viola Jackson. Le mode opératoire incluait un éventail de méthode de torture. Nous avons certainement à faire à un sadique sexuel. Il garde ses victimes pendant un mois attaché et bâillonné, il les viols à plusieurs reprise. »

Morgan jeta un œil à Reid, mais le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe extérieur de détresse. Il a simplement regardé les photos avec tristesse, sa main agité nerveusement sur la table.

« La cause de la mort est l'asphyxie, dans chaque cas il a utilisé ses mains pour contrôler la mort de ses victimes, afin qu'il puisse les regarder dans les yeux lorsque la vie les quittaient. » Ajouta Prentiss.

« Ok, lorsque l'avions atterrira, nous irons tous chez les parents de Lucy Davies, essayer de les calmer et de les rassurer pour qu'ils nous disent tous qu'ils savent, et ils devront attendre près du téléphone au cas où le suspect les contacterait. »

« Tu crois qu'il le fera ? » demanda JJ.

« Regardez les photos, la façon dont il a les attachées, nues, les jambes écartées comme ceci, la façon dont il a démolit leurs visages. Il voulait créer un maximum d'horreur. Ce type va certainement pas rester dans l'anonymat. Il est narcissique, donc il y a de forte chance qu'il contact bientôt les parents ou la presse. JJ ! Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour maintenir la presse à l'écart mais pourrais-tu leurs faire une déclaration disant que nous avons très peu d'éléments. Je crains que s'il pense que nous nous rapprochons de lui, il tue la fille et s'enfuit. Demande aux médias de ne pas rabaisser le tueur car il pourrait s'en prendre à la petite fille en guise de représailles. Garcia, je veux que tu étendes tes recherches, essaies de voir s'il y a pas d'autres meurtres où les victimes étaient ligotés et dont leurs corps ont été disposés comme sur ces photos. C'est possible qu'il soit nouveau dans l'état.

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle les salua, et envoya un baisé à Morgan.

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il vient juste d'emménager dans le coin ? » Demanda Rossi.

« Je suis pas certain, mais les endroits où il a déposé les corps suggère qu'il ne connait pas très bien la région. Par exemple il a déposé le corps de la première victime dans un parc public fréquenté alors qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser du corps sur cette route qui la plus part du temps est désert, il a pris un risque inutile. Ensuite, il a abandonné le corps de la deuxième victime sous un pont ferroviaire à quelque mètre des habitations. »

Rossi hocha la tête. « Donc, il pourrait y avoir d'autre victime. »

« Espérant que je me trompe. Entre temps, vous devriez vous reposer car ça va être plutôt mouvementé là-bas. »

L'équipe hocha de la tête, et chacun s'installa dans un coin de l'avion, laissant seul Morgan et Reid. Le jeune homme n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu te sens comment ? » Demanda enfin Morgan.

« Je vais très bien. » Marmonna Reid.

« Vraiment ! » Morgan leva un sourcil. « Comment vas-tu réellement ? »

« En fait, pas très bien. »

Morgan posa ses doigts sur les mains que Reid n'arrêtait pas de tordre dans tous les sens. Le masque de sérénité qu'il portait commençait à se fissurer. Reid posa sa main rapidement, puis enfin il leva les yeux vers Morgan.

« Tu devrais être chez toi en train de te reposer. » lui indiqua Morgan.

Reid secoua la tête. « Les symptômes de sevrages au Dilaudid atteignent un niveau élevé entre 14 heures et 21 heures. Le pire est derrière moi. Encore deux semaines et tout redeviendra normale. »

Morgan posa le dos de sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Il était brulant et moite.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter d'un seul coup les effets de la drogue. En ce moment, tu dois être à l'agonie.

« Ça doit se passer comme ça. Je peux le faire. »

Morgan a souhaité pour la millionième fois pouvoir aider Reid à se sentir mieux.

« La nuit dernière… » Commença Reid. « …merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Hotch. »

« Pas de soucis mec, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que…je déteste que l'on me voit comme ça. Je m'étais toujours promis de n'être…jamais un fardeau pour qui que ce soit. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. » répondit Morgan sur un ton neutre. « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider, tu le sais.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » dit Reid sur un ton brusque.

« Bien sûr, Bien sûr. Tu es très puissant et invincible. Désolé Superman, j'avais oublié. » Il se mit à rire. « Je dis seulement si jamais Superman…tu sais…avais besoin d'un break ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et bien…je veux juste que tu saches que c'est cool. Robin assure tes arrières.

Reid sent que Morgan se moquait de lui. « Robin est l'acolyte de Batman. Si tu veux utiliser des métaphores avec les super-héros, tu devrais commencer par lire les bandes dessinées de temps en temps.

« Waouh désolé ! » Il leva les mains vers le haut en se moquant. « Peut-être que Robin travail au noir comme l'assistant de Superman de temps en temps. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien? » Il poussa les pieds de Reid avec les siens. »

« Je suppose. » Reid le repoussa en retour, puis s'en ai suivi une petite bataille de pied se terminant par les deux pieds de Morgan épinglant ceux de Reid au sol.

« Pfff, si je m'étais pas injecté de la Kriptonite hier, je t'aurais botté ton petit cul. »

«_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ave mon cul, Baby boy._ » pensa Morgan. «_ C'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore_. »

Il a libéré les pieds de Reid, mais leurs jambes sont restées entrelacé. Ce n'était pas de manière scandaleuse, simplement leurs mollets étaient restés confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

Reid appuya sa tête contre le hublot et a observé les nuages attaqués l'avion comme des fantômes en colère. Finalement, il a fermé les yeux et a feint d'ignorer que Morgan avait commencé à lui caresser la jambe avec le dos de son pied.

Soudainement l'ordinateur portable fit un signal sonore pour signaler le retour de Garcia.

« Wow, c'était rapide baby girl, tu as déjà trouvé ? »

« Oh oui, Reid n'est pas le seul à avoir de super pouvoir dans cette équipe. » Elle ferma les yeux. « C'était une adorable conversation les gars. »

Reid était devenu rouge vif.

« Euh…Garcia, je te serai reconnaissante si… »

« Pas de souci Clark Kent tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi. Mama Garcia couvre tes arrières. » Elle se mit à rire. Morgan secoua la tête à sa moquerie avec désapprobation.

« Peux-tu toujours nous écouter après que tu es raccroché ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant.

Elle explosa de rire si fort que tout le monde dans l'avion a sursauté.

« Pouvons-nous revenir simplement à l'affaire. » dit Reid.

« Très bien mon petit sucre. Tout d'abord Hotch avait raison au sujet de notre tueur. Il a été très occupé avant que nous le traquions. Je viens juste de vous envoyer les rapports sur les treize filles qui avaient disparus, puis retrouvées morte et ligoté un mois après leurs disparitions. Les trois premières victimes furent tous tuées à des années d'intervalle mais depuis l'année dernière, il y a eu un meurtre tous les mois, il est malin car il ne reste jamais en place, il passe d'état en état si bien que la police n'a jamais fait le lien. »

« Il y a eu un déclencheur qui doit être à l'origine de cette escalade de violence. Par exemple un évènement qu'il a dû certainement pris comme affront à sa virilité.»

« C'est inhabituelle pour un pédophile d'être aussi violent. Ils utilisent la manipulation ou la drogue pour s'en prendre aux enfants. » Expliqua Reid en fonça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« J'en suis pas sûr. La torture est plus l'œuvre d'un sadique sexuel. Les deux conditions réunit en une seul personne est statiquement peu probable. »

« Donc tu penses que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un pédophile ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut le percevoir plus comme un sadique sexuel qui a une immense colère en lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant douze ans a bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans cet état de colère ? » dit Garcia choqué. « Non attendez ! Ne me dites surtout rien. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Rien pour l'instant baby girl. Nous allons travailler notre profil et parler avec les parents. »

« Ok, je vais continuer mes recherches. Hotch pense qu'il a pu filmer les torture et les télécharger ainsi il pouvait… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Morgan. « Morgan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien baby girl. » Nous allons bientôt atterrir, donc je vais devoir te laisser. Continues à faire du bon boulot. » Dit-il en essayant de paraître plus joyeux.

« Ok…terminé. » Elle le salua du bout des lèvres avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

Morgan a refermé l'ordinateur portable et a regardé Reid qui fixait la table avec un regard vide. Il était en en train de gratter beaucoup trop fort son poignet gauche. Ses ongles laissaient des traces de griffure rose qui s'entremêlaient. Morgan n'avait jamais vu personne avec des mains aussi expressif.

Reid remarqua que Morgan fixa ses poignets. Il tira les manches de sa chemise pour dissimuler ses poignets, puis sourit tristement.

« Maintenant ça devient difficile d'ignorer les ressemblances avec l'affaire Faraday. Je m'attends presque à trouver le jumeau maléfique d'Eric Faraday derrière toute cette affaire. »

Morgan serra les genoux de Reid entre ses cuisses dans une sorte d'accolade de genou.

« Je sais. » Il sourit, puis se pencha vers Reid. « Mais nous allons travers tout ça, je te le promets. Ok Superman ?»

« Ok. » Reid leva les yeux entendant le surnom que Morgan lui a donné. « Et puis toi et moi, on va se faire un marathon de film de super héros car ça devient urgent de t'instruire. »

« Morgan se mit à rire. « Deal. » Dit-il avec désinvolture, mais à la pensée qu'il serait assis seul avec Reid sur un divan dans l'obscurité en train de manger du pop-corn et de parler réveilla une sensation de papillon dans son estomac puis a remonté jusqu'à sa gorge. Il essaya de ne pas trop sourire.

Ils ont continué à bavarder pendant que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Il y avait deux voitures qui les attendaient à l'aéroport, qui les conduisirent chez Lucy Davies.

Hotch sonna à la porte un homme, la vingtaine passé, brun, l'air fatigué lui ouvrit. Dans ses bras, il y avait une petite fille endormie. Il l'a serrait sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui vole. Sa femme l'avait rapidement rejoint.

« Êtes-vous Tom et Déborah Davies ? » Demanda Hotch. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

« Je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici mon équipe de profiler. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Déclara Mme Davies.

Hotch s'assit sur le canapé en face du couple, tandis que le reste de l'équipe était autour.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous devez vivre en ce moment, mais j'ai besoin de vous poser des questions, ok ? » dit Hotch sur un ton grave.

Ils hochèrent la tête. « Nous ferons ce que vous voudriez si ça aide à retrouver notre fille. » Déclara M. Davies d'une voix brisée. La petite fille le regarda avec inquiétude puis s'est mis à pleurnicher.

« Tu veux que je t'amène dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses jouer avec tes jouets ? » Dit JJ en lui tenant la main. M. Davies paru hésiter, mais il sourit et a remercié la jeune femme.

L'équipe a passé au peigne fin la vie de ses gens. Aucuns conflits familiaux, pas de salarié en colère. Les Davies n'avaient aucun lien évident avec les autres familles des victimes. Hotch avait mis leur téléphone sur écoute en cas si le suspect téléphonait. Mais le téléphone n'a jamais sonné.

Morgan s'est rendu à la cuisine se faire du café. Il soupira en s'appuyant sur levier en attendant que l'eau de la cafetière bouille.

« On dirait qu'il n'appellera pas non plus aujourd'hui. » dit tranquillement Reid debout près de la porte.

Morgan se massa le front.

« Je ne supporte plus cette attente, ni le fait de rien faire. Je pensais que je pourrais aller vérifier le lieu de l'enlèvement, et voir s'il y a des indices. »

Reid hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je peux venir ? Je crois que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Morgan en hochant la tête. « Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce psychopathe et à ce qu'il est en train de faire à cette petite fille. Tu imagines comment elle doit être effrayée. »

Reid hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas à l'imaginer. » Dit-il si doucement que Morgan ne failli pas l'entendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Chapitre 7.**

Hotch avait autorisé Morgan et Reid à se rendre à pieds jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il ne leurs a fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver là-bas, mais le soleil de l'après-midi tapait sans pitié.

Morgan essuya la sueur de son front, puis observa la rue calme en essayant d'entrer dans la peau d'un kidnappeur d'enfant.

« D'accord, elle a douze ans, elle est jolie, confiante. Elle n'est pas une proie facile. Que dois-je faire pour m'approcher d'elle ? Je suis obligé de l'isoler pour que personne ne l'entende crier. » Morgan fronça les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi attendre qu'elle arrive à l'arrêt de bus ? L'arrêt de bus était probablement bondé à l'heure de l'enlèvement. Il y a les enfants qui attendent le bus, les parents qui emmènent les enfants. » Se dit Morgan.

« Peut-être qu'elle est arrivé en retard ? »

« C'est une rue de banlieue très exposée avec des voisins curieux suspendu à leurs fenêtre. » Morgan regarda autour de lui. « La police a fait le tour du quartier et a interrogé tous les habitants mais personne à rien vu. Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait entendu cette enfant hurler lorsque le ravisseur l'entraînait de force dans sa voiture ? »

Reid et lui se sont regardés. « Parce qu'elle n'a pas crié ! » répondit Reid.

« Elle connaissait son ravisseur. »

Soudain, Morgan a remarqué qu'ils étaient surveillés par un gamin qui jouait au ballon dans la cour de la maison d'en face. Il se tenait devant sa maison, il semblait inquiet.

« Hé gamin ! » cria Morgan. Il laissa tomber son ballon et courut à l'intérieur de chez lui.

« Tu ferais un agresseur d'enfant terrible. » laissa échapper Reid. Il se frappa le front en se souvenant du passé douloureux de Morgan. Il était mortifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne voulais pas… »

Morgan rigola et donna une tape dans le dos de Spencer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » dit-il. « Tu crois que ce gamin s'est enfuit parce que nous avons l'air de méchants flic ou parce qu'il sait quelque chose ? »

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la maison, puis Morgan sonna à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

« On dirait que ses parents sont absent. » dit Reid en souriant. Ne défonce surtout pas la porte ! Je commence à croire que c'est une façon pour toi de te libérer de tes frustrations sexuelles. En fait tu es un sadique sexuel pour les portes. » Plaisanta Reid.

Morgan fronça les sourcils en donnant un coup de coude à Reid dans les côtes.

« Un vrai pervers pour les portes. » siffla Reid en se pliant en deux.

Morgan regarda par la boîte aux lettres. Le garçon se tenait debout dans le couloir, il tremblotait.

« Hé Gamin ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis du FBI. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Vous êtes là pour m'arrêter ? » demanda nerveusement le garçon.

« T'arrêter ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« C'est un secret. »

« Bon écoutes, pourrais-tu s'il te plait ouvrir la porte ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Une petite fille est en danger et je crois que tu l'a connais. »

« Lucy ? » le garçon se mordit les lèvres en ouvrant la porte. Il était maigrelet et plutôt grand pour son âge, la peau bronzé qui contrastait avec sa chevelure blonde. Il portait un maillot de basket trop grand pour lui et jeans troué au niveau des genoux.

« Oui. » Répondit Morgan. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et s'assirent autour d'une table. « Quel est ton prénom ? »

« Joseph. »

« Je m'appelle Derek, lui c'est Spencer. Nous sommes là pour arrêter l'homme qui a enlevé Lucy. « Tu es ami avec elle. »

Joseph sourit fièrement. « C'est ma petite-amie. On s'aime, et lorsqu'on sera grand on va se marier. » Dit-il.

« Cool. » Morgan essaya de ne pas rire. « Qu'en pense vos parents à propos de ça ? »

« Mon père a ri, et nous a dit qu'on était trop jeune pour penser à ça. » son visage s'assombrit. « Pourtant on économise notre argent de poche pour nous enfuir. C'est pourquoi… » Le garçon s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Morgan.

« C'est un secret. Elle a dit qu'elle me quitterait si je le racontais à quelqu'un. »

« Si tu sais où elle est, il faut nous le dire. » dit Morgan avec un ton et un regard sérieux. « Elle court un grave danger, et ça se pourrais bien que tu sois la seule personne qui puisse l'aider. »

Joseph le regarda désespérément. « Ok ! Elle a vu une annonce dans le journal. C'était à propos d'un casting, une agence recherchait des jeunes filles blondes entre 10 ans et 13 ans pour être mannequin. Elle voulait passer ce casting pour gagner plus d'argent. C'était aujourd'hui son audition. »

Reid et Morgan échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as une copie du journal ? »

« Euh…Lucy l'a prise avec elle, mais je me souviens du nom de l'agence car il était drôle. C'était Petite nymphette. »

«Génial ! Merci ! » dit Reid en se levant pour se diriger vers le couloir. Morgan intrigué le suivit.

« C'est notre homme. C'est évident que cette agence n'existe pas ! » Dit Reid à voix à bas.

« Quoi ? »

« La petite Nymphette est une référence au livre de Vladimir Nabokov. Le bouquin se nomme Lolita. C'est l'histoire d'un homme appelé Humbert Humbert, qui épouse une femme dans le but de se rapprocher de sa fille de 12 ans. Cet homme appelait les jeunes filles prepuberes sexuellement éveillé 'les nymphettes'. » Expliqua Reid.

« Je vais appeler Hotch. » dit Morgan. Juste à ce moment-là ils entendirent le bruit d'une clef dans la porte. Un homme grand et blond entra les bras chargés de trois sacs de courses.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en voyant ces deux hommes debout dans le couloir. Morgan et Reid montrèrent leurs badges en lui expliquant ce qui se passait. Joseph sortit de la cuisine.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit-il. « C'est à moi de la sauvé. »

« C'est très courageux de de ta part, mais... »

« S'il vous plait, c'est de ma faute si elle a été enlevé. Elle n'aurait jamais cherché à passer ce casting pour gagner de l'argent si je ne l'avais pas demandée de s'enfuir avec moi. Elle est intelligente, elle veut devenir vétérinaire. » Il cligna des yeux et une grosse larme coula, il l'essuya avec colère.

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais ce point. » Dit son père perplexe.

« Excusez-nous mais nous sommes plutôt pressé. Joseph et vous pouvez probablement attendre chez les Davies, si vous le désirez ? » Dit Reid.

« Montez dans la voiture, je vous reconduis. » Dit le père.

Morgan appela Hotch pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

« Une annonce pour un casting ? Nous ne pouvons pas dire que notre homme n'a pas de créativité. L'annonce est parue dans quel journal ? » Demanda Hotch.

« Le gamin ne s'en souvient plus, mais je vais appeler Garcia pour qu'elle fasse des recherches là-dessus » Dit Morgan.

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Garcia.

« Bonjour mon Adonis, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Chanta-t-elle.

« Oh ! Tu ne peux absolument rien me faire du tout Babydoll, mais si tu as le temps j'aimerai que tu recherches une annonce dans un journal publié récemment au sujet d'une agence de mannequin appelé 'Petite Nymphette'. Recherches tout ce que tu peux, ordre de paiement n'importe quoi.»

« Ok, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour creuser. Et tu sais que je ne peux rien trouver s'il a payé en espèce. » Dit-elle.

« Je sais mais je compte sur toi ! » Dit-il en arrivant.

« Bien reçu. » répondit-elle. « Sois prudent. » Il était sur le point de dire qu'il était toujours prudent mais en se souvenant qu'il avait été enlevé, il ne pouvait plus prétendre une chose pareille. Il s'arrêta et raccrocha.

« Nous sommes sur le point de donner un profil. » Dit Hotch aux flics entassés dans le salon.

Morgan se leva. « Il s'agit probablement d'un homme blanc entre 25 ans et 35 ans, qui possède surement un grand véhicule luxueux alors que sa maison est tout le contraire s'il en possède une car comme nous le savons il se déplace d'Etat à l'autre. Généralement il doit se sentir sous-estimé dans son travail, par ses collègues, par ses patrons, c'est pour ça qu'il a dû mal à garder un emploi. Nous savon qu'il est narcissique, il doit prendre soin de lui et doit être extrêmement charmant avec les femmes et les enfants, c'est pour ça qu'il a utilisé la ruse pour attirer ses victimes. Il planifie méticuleusement chaque détail, ça lui donne un sentiment de contrôle et s'assure d'avoir tout le temps avec ses victimes. Il a probablement fait des vidéos de ses agressions pour les revivre mais nous croyons que ce n'est pas un pédophile typique car il n'est pas spécialement attiré par les enfants. »

« Comment vous savez qu'il les viole à plusieurs reprise ? » Demanda avec scepticisme une femme policière. En portant le thé aux hommes empilés dans le séjour Mme Davies avait tout entendu, elle commença à sangloter.

« Madame, je suis vraiment désolée… » S'excusa la femme policière mais Mme Davies avait déjà quitté la pièce en courant. Prentiss décida d'aller la rejoindre.

Reid répondu la question. « Pour répondre à votre question officié, les marques de torture retrouvés sur les corps des précédentes victimes montrent avant tout qu'il est un sadique sexuel, ce qui signifie qu'il ne ressent du plaisir qu'à travers la torture. Le fait de s'attaquer à des enfants signifie en quelque sorte une punition psychologique. Un pédophile a plus tendance a apprécié les enfants comme objets sexuel, généralement lorsqu'ils tuent leurs victimes c'est plis pur se protéger. Il faut dire qu'ils ont tendance à plutôt garder leurs victimes en vie. Bien sûr ce n'est que de la spéculation. Cet homme déverse sa colère sur ces jeune filles, c'est pour ça qu'il se rapproche plus du sadique sexuel. » Expliqua Reid.

Les policiers hochèrent la tête en sortant du séjour.

JJ entra dans la chambre avec dans une main la fillette des Davies qui dormait et dans l'autre main son téléphone.

« J'ai appelé les parents des autres victimes pour leurs parler de l'agence de mannequin. Les parents de Viola Jackson n'ont jamais entendu parler d'une agence de mannequin, mais lorsqu'ils ont fouillé la chambre de leur fille, ils ont trouvé un journal avec une annonce pour une agence de mannequin appelé Teenbabe, l'annonce dit la même chose, jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu. Le numéro sur lequel on pouvait les contacter est maintenant hors service. Maria Goldmund n'a aussi rien dit à ses parents à propos d'une annonce qu'elle aurait vu dans un journal pour faire du mannequinat mais ont découvert qu'elle parlait en ligne à une amie d'un casting la veille de sa disparition.

« Est-ce que les petites filles ne demandent plus l'autorisation à leurs parents pour ces chose-là ? » demanda Rossi.

« Normalement oui, mais les annonces peuvent parfois être vraiment convaincant. Les parent de Viola m'ont faxé une copie de l'annonce. Jetez-y un coup d'œil. » Elle distribua une copie à chaque membre de l'équipe.

Agence de mannequin Teenbabe recherche de nouveaux talents!

Es-tu fatigué de faire ce que tes parents te dictent car c'est eux qui ont l'argent ? Et ils t'obligent à aller à l'école pour étudier des choses ennuyeuses car ils sont jaloux de ton talent et ils ne veulent pas que tu deviennes célèbre. Tu es blonde aux yeux bleus, et tu as entre 10 ans et13 ans. Si tu corresponds à ces trois critères, on peut t'aider à changer de vie. On recherche des jeunes filles pour jouer dans des publicités. Tu peux de faire facilement 500$ en une journée, et tu pourras peut-être signer un contrat auprès de nos partenaires. Appelles, et nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous pour un éventuel casting.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit Morgan.

« Il a profilé ses victimes. » Dit Prentiss avec dégoût. « Il a manipulé ces filles pour leurs faire croire qu'elles peuvent devenir célèbre. »

À cet instant-là, l'ordinateur émit deux bips sur la table, puis d'un coup Garcia apparu.

« Hé, les gars ! J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé les articles en question. Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, à chaque fois le type a payé en liquide les journaux. Les numéros sont ceux de téléphones portables jetables, mais je pense que vous devriez jeter un œil à ça. »

_**Sarah Parish 17 ans réussi à s'échapper des mains de son ravisseur après été séquestré pendant 7 ans.**_

_Les parents de Sarah Parish avaient perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir de revoir leur fille vivante. Elle avait disparue à l'âge de 10 ans. Des recherches ont été menées au niveau de l'état à entier. Plusieurs détails de l'affaire ont été divulgué, notamment un lien entre la jeune fille disparue et une agence de mannequin appelé les petites Starlettes même si la police n'a jamais vraiment confirmé cette information. Mardi dernier, Sarah est entrée chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'une robe en coton tâché de sang, les pieds nus couverts de cloque. Ses parents ont eu le choc de leurs vies. Maintenant, elle est hospitalisée car elle souffre de malnutrition sévère, de déshydrations, d'anémie. Elle a de nombreuse contusion et ecchymose sur le corps. « Il est claire qu'elle a subi d'innombrables tortures. Elle n'a encore rien dit, même à ses parents. Il faut dire qu'elle est extrêmement traumatisée. » Déclara le Dr Howard, chef de service à l'hôpital du comté d'Adams. Le père de Sarah a déclaré : « Comment un être humain a-t-il pu faire ça ? Je ne sais pas si je peux croire encore en la bonté humaine. » _

Hotch regarda la date de l'article. « Elle a dû être sa premier victime. »

« La seule qui est réussi à s'échapper. » fit remarquer Reid.

« Il l'es a jamais gardé aussi longtemps. » dit Morgan.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle s'est échappé ou qu'il l'a libéré pour un raison quelconque ? » Demanda Prentiss.

« Vous pouvez aller lui demander, les gars. » dit Garcia. « J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Sarah Parish, et j'ai trouvé son actuelle. C'est seulement à quelques heures de route. »

« Merci Garcia, nous y allons. JJ préviens les journaux pour qu'ils ne paraissent d'annonce pour les agences de mannequin qui cible les enfants, mais ne leurs donne pas la vrai raison. Dis-leurs que la vie de la petite fille en dépend. »

« Bien sûr, toute suite. » Elle hocha la tête et tendit le bébé à Rossi qui grinça des dents comme s'il avait reçu une tarentule, il le passa à Morgan qui l'a bercée un instant, mal à l'aise, il essaya de le donner à Prentiss, mais elle se moqua de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois parce que je suis une femme, je meurs d'envie de tenir un bébé dans mes bras pendant que toi tu pars travailler. »

Morgan regarda l'enfant. Le bébé s'est mis à pleurer.

« Chut, chut…s'il te plaît. Allez Prentiss ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? Normalement vous les femmes vous êtes censé avoir de l'instinct maternel. »

Prentiss regarda le bébé avec méfiance. « J'ai dû rater le cours qui parlait de ça à l'école des filles. » dit-elle avec sarcasme. « …avec les cours d'arrangement floral, de tricot, et comment simuler une migraine pour éviter les rapports sexuels avec son mari. » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. « J'ai n'ai jamais eu besoin aucun d'entre eux. »

« Je parie que tu l'a déjà fait. » Morgan se mit à rire.

« Je te conseille fortement de lui soutenir la tête, car les bébés naissent avec les muscles sternocléidomastoïdien peu développé et tu risques de lui faire mal et d'endommager les muscles et de provoquer une pression sur le cerveau ou pire de l'arrivée d'air dans la trachée. » Expliqua Spencer en exagérant.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai failli la tuer seulement en la tenant ? » dit Morgan si affligé par ce que Reid lui a dit qu'il a oublié d'être viril et à câliner le bébé en le serrant contre sa large poitrine tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle se calma immédiatement. Finalement il l'a trouvait adorable même s'il craignait qu'elle lui vomisse dessus.

« Et bien mon p'tit génie sait y faire après tout. » dit Prentiss en souriant. « Oooh ! Vous êtes si mignon, je vais prendre une photo. Approches toi Reid. » Elle a levé son portable en direction des deux hommes.

« T'as pas intérêt. » siffla Morgan.

« Trop tard. » Prentiss sourit. « Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous recevrez chacun une copie comme tout le monde au bureau. »

« Prentiss, Rossi, vous venez avec moi chez Sarah Parish. Morgan et Reid vous restez ici en cas si notre homme appel. Reid pourrais-tu t'occuper du profil géographique. » Ordonna Hotch avant de partir avec les deux autres.

« Très bien. » Dit Morgan en soupirant. « Je suis une nounou attitré du FBI. » Le bébé fit un gazouillis et Morgan le berça de gauche à droite.

Reid sourit. « Si tu continues commença aucune femme ne pourra te résister. C'est connu que les femmes sont plus attirées par les hommes qui ont une bonne aptitude à la paternité. Elle sont assurée de fonder une famille.»

« Vraiment ? » dit Morgan en essayant de paraître enthousiaste.

« Reid regarda l'enfant curieusement. « Je suppose que la nouveauté se dissipe après un certain temps. » dit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que…je ne veux pas vraiment d'une relation pour le moment, ou tout…tu sais. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama timidement Spencer. « Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est produit entre nous ? »

Morgan ne savait pas comment réagir à la question de Reid. Il n'avait jamais désiré de relation sexuelle avec une femme car il ne l'attirait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec des hommes, non pas parce qu'il mourrait d'amour pour Reid (bon d'accord quand même un peu), il ne supportait pas les contacts aussi intimes avec d'autres gens.

Il secoua la tête en quittant la pièce avec une réponse ambiguë : « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé des Davies, Spencer le rejoignit.

Heureusement M. et Mme Davies firent leurs apparitions avec Joseph et son père. Soudain Morgan se sentit mal pour eux. Il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé. Nous occupons votre maison toute la maison la journée alors qu'en ce moment cela ne doit pas être facilement pour vous. Oh ! Je vais vous rentre bébé. » Morgan allait se lever mais Mme Davies lui fit signe de rester assis.

« En ce moment, elle fait ses dents, c'est un véritable monstre. » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à la faire dormir mais je vous remercie. Elle doit vraiment se sentir en confiance avec vous. »

« Oh. » Morgan sourit. « _Prends-en de la graine Prentiss !_ » pensa Morgan.

« Elle a bon goût. » dit Reid en souriant.

C'était un petit et minuscule moment de bonheur, mais c'était tout même du bonheur. Parler dans l'avion avec Reid, le moment où il s'était allongé auprès de Reid dans son appartement. Ils se sont accumulés petit à petit. Ils étaient loin d'être heureux mais la vie commençait à reprendre son cours, même si Morgan devait s'avouer que ces moments de bonheur était dû à Reid.

Il espérait que Reid ressente la même chose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour la traduction qui a été longue à venir. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant. Bonne lecture.**

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Sarah Parish vivait seule dans une petite ville à quelque kilomètre de l'autoroute. Sa maison n'était pas entretenue et semblait vouloir s'effondrer comme les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine mais semblait plus âgée, les traits de son visage montraient les tortures qu'elle avait subi. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre rose saumon délavée. Ses pieds nus étaient pleine de cicatrise, ses cheveux blonds fanés étaient coiffés de manière à cacher l'énorme cicatrice de brûlure qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage jusqu'au cou.

Prentiss prit les devant sachant que les victimes de viol étaient généralement plus à l'aise avec une femme.

« Bonjour Melle Parish ! Je suis l'agent Emily Prentiss. » Dit-elle doucement. Voici L'agent Aaron Hotchner et l'agent David Rossi. » Dit-elle en désignant les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. « Nous souhaitons vous posez quelques questions sur une affaire qui pour être lié à votre enlèvement. »

La jeune femme fixa les agents d'un regard vide et lointain, mais finalement elle se poussa sur le côté en invitant les trois agents à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Appelez-moi Sarah ! Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Finit-elle par dire.

« Notre analyste technique a contacté les responsables du programme de protection des témoins mais ils lui ont appris que vous aviez quitté le programme sans vos parents. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Vous avez des questions à me poser ? Pourquoi ne pas parler plutôt à la police ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, une jeune fille a disparu. » Expliqua Hotch. « D'ailleurs nous avons découvert de nouvelle informations. Nous pensons qu'il y a eu plusieurs jeunes filles blondes qui ont été enlevé et assassiné par le même homme qui vous a kidnappé. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit-elle. Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers bureau. Elle a sorti une pile de photo. C'étaient les photos de chacune des jeunes filles disparues. Elles étaient habillées, maquillées et posaient devant l'objectif avec un sourire.

« Ce sont-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Prentiss lui prit les photos des mains et les regarda. « Oui se sont les victimes ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? » Demanda Rossi.

« On les déposes devant ma porte accompagné d'une annonce d'une agence de mannequin. C'était bizarre car il demandait des filles entre 11 ans et 13 ans et je n'ai pas… » Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Prentiss posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« C'est à peu près l'âge que notre enfant aurait !» Dit-elle d'un air hébété. « Il m'a mise enceinte. »

Prentiss s'adossa au dossier sa chaise.

« Est-ce pour cela qu'il vous a laissé vivre ? » Demanda Hotch.

Elle hocha la tête. « Il m'a dit que tout allait recommencer, mais que je ne pourrais pas…que je ne pourrais pas garder son bébé à l'intérieur de moi ! »

« Vous a-t-il dit autre chose ? » Dit Prentiss en lui prenant la main.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je l'ai cachée à mes parents. Ce sont des catholiques plutôt strictes et ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée avorter. Je ne pouvais pas accepter leurs amours et leurs aides sachant que j'avais trahi notre foi donc je me suis enfuie. »

Hotch et Rossi se rendirent à la cuisine pour faire du thé à la jeune femme en pleure tandis que Prentiss continuait à lui tenir la main.

« Que penses-tu de tout ça ? » Demanda Hotch en remplissant la cafetière d'eau.

« Je suis un peu perdu, si ce type est un sadique qui a du plaisir en tuant des jeunes filles alors pourquoi être en colère contre Sarah pour avoir avorter. »

« Que voulait-il dire par la naissance de son enfant allait tout recommencer? »

« Ce serait à cause de son enfant ? »

« Peut-être. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pourrait bien faire pour nuire à son père qui provoquerait une telle haine ? » Demanda Hotch.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Rossi. « Mais nous devons tout faire pour comprendre ce type avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Lucy. »

« Je me demande comment Hotch et Rossi se débrouillent avec Sarah Parish ? » Dit Reid en tendant à Morgan une tasse de café. Morgan passa doucement le bébé endormi sur son autre bras et prit la tasse avec gratitude. « J'espère que nous la trouverons bientôt. » Continua Reid. « Je n'arrête pas de penser… » Il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Eh bien sur la façon dont elle doit être effrayée. Je veux dire ce que nous avons vécu était horrible mais au moins nous savions ce qui nous arrivait. La pauvre ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. »

Il commençait à en parler. C'était probablement bon signe.

« Que penses-tu du fait qu'il se réfère au livre Lolita ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Eh bien…cela signifie qu'il lit et qu'il est éduqué. Peut-être qu'il ressent de l'empathie pour Humbert, même si son profil dit qu'il n'est pas pédophile. Tout au long du livre le personnage principal est constamment manipulé par une jeune fille qu'il abusait sexuellement. Alors peut-être que ce gars à l'impression qu'il a été manipulé par une jeune fille dans sa vie. »

Morgan essaya de réfléchir à tout ça mais son cerveau fatigué fit une pause.

« Bon sang, que cet enfant est lourd ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Ah ! T'es obligé super papa. T'avais l'occasion de la rendre à sa mère et tu l'as pas fait. »

« J'essayais d'aider pour que le bébé puisse s'endormir. »

« Bien sûr que tu voulais aider. » Reid sourit et s'assit près de Morgan, et regarda le bébé somnoler dans les bras musclés de Morgan.

Morgan se mit à rire. « Tu sais qu'il y a quelques minutes elle m'a frappée dans son sommeil. C'était mignon. Mets ton doigt dans sa main pour voir si elle le serre. »

Reid déposa sa tasse sur sa table basse et se pencha vers le bébé puis caressa sa main. Le bébé saisie son doigt immédiatement.

« Tu as vu ça ! » Dit-il en faisant une petite grimace puis il fit un sourire à Morgan. « Tu sais y faire avec les enfants, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je suppose. Je donne un coup de main dans la maison des jeunes de mon quartier donc je passe pas mal de temps avec les ados. Je pense qu'il suffit de leurs montrer qu'on les fait confiance et en retour ils vous font confiance. »

« Les enfants ne m'aiment pas tellement. » Admit Reid. « Lorsque j'essaye de leurs parler, ils se mettent à me dévisager bizarrement. »

Morgan éclata de rire. « Tu as probablement besoin de plus de pratique. Je veux dire que tu étais un enfant unique et c'est plus difficile pour toi de t'identifier à eux. »

« Peut-être mais c'était la même chose lorsque j'étais enfant. Sauf lorsqu'ils me mettaient la tête dans les toilettes. » Dit-il avec ironie.

Morgan lui fit un sourire plein de sympathie. Il n'osait pas parler, il se sentait plutôt coupable car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à persécuter Reid si leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. À l'adolescence, il était remplit de colère. Il était capable de faire les choses les plus horribles à d'autres enfants pour impressionner les bandes les plus respectés du quartier. Parfois il avait l'impression que Reid était au courant mais c'était comme s'ils avaient passé une forme d'accord tacite de ne pas poser des questions sur le passé de l'un l'autre.

Il trouvait cela plutôt ironique qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, le quarterback soit tombé amoureux d'un paria.

A cette heure-ci, Joseph tombait littéralement de sommeil dans son pyjama emprunté.

« Eh, petit gars ! Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Morgan. Joseph soupira et s'assit sur l'autre bord du canapé avec la lassitude d'un vieillard.

« Oui. » Répondit-il.

« Impossible de dormir ? » Demanda Reid.

« Oui. »

« Cauchemar ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi il s'agit ? »

Joseph haussa les épaules.

« Allez gamin ! Ça aide d'en parler. »

« Ce n'ai pas importante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais le rêve que mon père m'abandonne. C'est stupide.»

« Pourquoi ton père t'abandonnerait. » Demanda Reid.

« Il se déplace tout le temps. Nous changeons souvent de maison, je change d'école souvent. Je déteste ça. »

« Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Oui, il se met en colère contre moi et me dit si je continue à être un mauvais garçon il partira sans moi. »

« Et ta mère ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'âge de six ans. Papa m'a expliqué que maman ne supportait pas de me voir à cause de ma ressemble avec ma sœur jumelle Lindsey. Elle est morte quand elle avait cinq ans. »

« Je suis désolé bonhomme. Ça a dû être dur.»

« Lucy et moi allons-nous marier et rester ensemble pour toujours même si tous nos enfants décède. » Dit-il le visage sombre. « J'espère que vous la retrouverez. »

Il eut un silence sinistre, puis la sonnette retentit.

Sarah vous êtes certains de ne pas vous rappelez d'un autre détail concernant le suspect ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais il est essentiel que vous essayez de vous rappeler. La vie d'une jeune fille est en jeu. » Murmura doucement Prentiss à la jeune femme en pleure

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait vous aider. »

« S'il vous plaît dites-nous ce que vous savez ! »

Sarah réfléchit un moment.

« Il était blond, beau, en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Il avait un physique pour faire de la télé. Il m'a abordé dans le parc près de mon ancienne maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il m'a raconté qu'il avait une agence de mannequin appelé Little Starltets. Au début, j'étais emballée mais il m'a emmené dans son appartement et je commençai à flipper, puis je voulais m'en aller, il s'est mis en colère et m'a frappée au visage jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Je me souviens de mettre réveillé dans l'obscurité. J'avais mal partout. Il ne parlait jamais sauf pour me donner des ordres. Je l'ai suppliée de me laisser partir mais il me regardait comme si… » Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

« Il ne t'a jamais rien révéler de sa vie ? » Demanda Prentiss.

« Non, mais une fois j'ai cru entendre un enfant pleurer, mais peut-être que je l'ai imaginée. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère et perdait le contrôler il lui arrivait de m'appeler Cassandre. »

Les échangèrent des regards et Hotch sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garcia.

« Bienvenu dans mon entre et dites-moi vos désirs oh simple mortel ! » S'exclama la jeune technicienne.

« Garcia ! J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une recherche sur une jeune fille prénommé Cassandre qui vivait près de… » Il se tourna vers Sarah Parish. « Quel était votre ancienne adresse ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle lui a donné l'adresse puis il le transmit à Garcia.

« Euh… »

« Je sais que c'est peu pour continuer mais Cassandre est un prénom rare. »

« Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide si je cherchais par école. »

« Sarah a dit qu'il avait le genre de physique de physique qui passe bien à la télé et qu'il l'a piégé en lui disant qu'il avait une agence de mannequin. » Dit Rossi.

« Tu penses qu'il fait partie du show business ? » Demanda Hotch.

« Nous savons que notre homme est narcissique. Ça lui collerait bien. Garcia regarde les registres des écoles privée de la région. » Expliqua Rossi. « Peut-être qu'il a perdu son emploi et ça a été un facteur de stress. » Ajouta-t-il.

« C'est une piste très mince, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Dit Hotch.

« Ok ! » Dit Garcia. Les agents pouvaient entendre des tapotements frénétiques sur le clavier. « Il y a quatre école privé dans la région dont l'un accueil que des garçons… » Elle fit une pause. « Patron, nous avons un grand nombre de jeune fille prénommé cassandre qui corresponde. »

« Combien ? »

« Treize ! »

« Ok, essaye de réduire la liste grâce à la couleur de cheveux. »

« Six d'entre elle sont blondes mais il y a cinq filles qui ont teint leurs cheveux. Quel genre de parent laisse des gamines teindre leurs cheveux. »

« Concentre-toi Garcia. Regarde si l'une des filles a eu des problèmes. »

« Oui, il y a une jeune fille Cassandre Jones qui a accusé son beau-père, animateur télé pour une émission pour enfant, d'abus sexuelle. La mère qui dirigeait une agence de mannequin a divorcé aussitôt. »

« Ça a pu le mettre en colère. » Dit Rossi.

« Il y a eu procès mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuve. C'était sa parole contre la sienne. Il a tout perdu, son emploi, sa femme, ses deux enfants et son argent. Il était ruiné. »

« Quel était le nom du beau-père ? »

Reid ouvrit la porte. « Euh M…. »

« Miller, mais appeler moi Frank.. » Dit le père de Joseph avec un sourit qui trahissait son état de fatigue. « Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé avec vous mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de problème. »

« Non, c'est un enfant vraiment gentil. » Dit Reid.

« On va rentrer à la maison. » Dit le monsieur.

« Oh…bien sûr. » Hésita Reid. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Hey fiston ! » S'exclama M. Miller en voyant son fils le rejoindre à la porte. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils mais le garçon semblait distant avec son père. « Allez ! Va à la voiture. Merci encore agent Reid. » Il a soutenu pendant un instant le regard de Reid.

« De rien. » Dit Reid. Un froid glacial parcouru le long de sa nuque. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de l'homme qui était resté dissimulé dans sa poche. Reid le savait avec une certitude écœurante ce que l'homme cachait. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé son arme dans l'autre pièce.

Soudain le portable de Reid sonna dans sa poche. Reid avait peur de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Hotch. Frank Miller regarda le téléphone accroché à la ceinture de Reid.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Dit Reid en essayant de paraitre naturel car il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Joseph. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Morgan se leva et jeta un œil inquiet à Reid qui lui fit signe de ne pas dire un mot.

Reid décrocha le téléphone. C'était Hotch. « Bonjour. » Dit-il.

« Nous avons un nom. Frank Miller. Le père du gamin. » Dit Hotch.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il vient de partir avec Joseph. » S'exclama Reid. Soudain cinq coups de feu retentirent et brisèrent la fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici un très long chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**L'affaire Faraday.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Morgan tomba immédiatement sur le sol. « Reid ? Tu vas bien ? » Hurla-t-il dans l'obscurité. Une des balles s'était logée dans le plafonnier. Il y avait du verre partout. Derek tenait fermement le bébé qui commençait à pleurer.

« Aie! » Gémit Spencer. « J'ai frappé ma tête contre la table basse. »

Morgan soupira de soulagement. Il semblerait que Miller ne soit pas un excellent tireur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Crièrent M. Davies et sa femme en entrant dans la pièce.

« Pas le temps d'expliquer. Allons-y Reid. » Dit Derek en remettant l'enfant dans les bras de son père. Il courut dehors avec Spencer et les deux hommes constatèrent que Miller avait tiré dans leurs pneus.

« Merde. » Jura Morgan.

« Mme Davies… » Appela Reid. « Nous aimerions vous emprunter votre voiture. » Dit-il à la jeune femme qui les observait.

« Elle est chez le garagiste. Il n'y a que la moto de mon mari. » Dit-elle.

« C'est parfait. » répondit Reid. Alors Mme Davies lui lança les clefs.

« Tu sais conduire une moto ? » Demanda Morgan avec stupéfaction.

« Bien sûre. Eh bien…sera la première fois mais en théorie cela semble assez simple. »

Morgan regrettait d'avoir demandé.

Ils montèrent sur la moto. Spencer prit le guidon. Derek enroula naturellement ses bras autour de la taille de Spencer sans vraiment y penser (ses actions étaient principalement dirigés par l'adrénaline et la peur de mourir) mais heureusement que Spencer semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Spencer prit la route nationale pour quitter la banlieue.

Le téléphone de Morgan sonna dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et répondit.

« Hotch, nous le poursuivons mais il a une bonne longueur d'avance sur nous. As-tu une idée d'où il peut bien se rendre ? »

« Il a une adresse dans le Wyoming. S'il va là-bas s'est certainement pour récupérer Lucy et s'enfuir ensuite. Il devra passer par l'autoroute pour y aller. De toute façon nous nous rendons sur les lieux pour vérifier si Lucy est là-bas. » Expliqua Hotch.

« Ok. Quel genre de voiture Miller conduit ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Une vieille Mercedes rouge immatriculé E520 JJV. Les renforts envoient un hélicoptère. »

« Ok. » Dit Morgan avant de raccrocher puis il s'accrocha de nouveau à Reid désespérément lorsque celui-ci évita de justesse une Chevy blanche qui les klaxonna.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. » Pensa Morgan.

« Hotch a dit d'ouvrir l'œil. Notre homme va peut-être se diriger vers l'autoroute. Il conduit une Mercedes rouge. »

« Je crois que je le vois. » Cria Reid à travers le vent. Il accéléra et Morgan crut qu'il allait avoir la moitié du visage arraché par la force du vent.

Frank Miller les avait aussi repérés. Le véhicule tourna immédiatement dans un crissement de pneu à un feu rouge. Deux véhicules étaient entrés en collision dans la confusion mais cela ne semblait pas trop grave. Reid les contourna par la gauche. Heureusement la prochaine route semblait dégagée. Miller roulait pieds au plancher et Reid le collait de près.

Pendant un moment, Reid était parvenu à se mettre parallèle à la voiture. Il semblait que Miller avait ralenti ensuite il colla son arme par la fenêtre et a tiré sur nos deux agents. Il était furieux car il les avait ratés. Il les avait juste obligés à s'écarter de la voiture. Reid avait ralenti pour se mettre derrière la voiture enfuit ainsi se serait plus difficile de leur tirer dessus.

« Il est en train de paniquer. Ce n'est pas bon signe. » Cria Morgan.

Nous devons l'obliger à s'arrêter si nous voulons récupérer les enfants en toute sécurité. » Répondit Reid.

« Et comment va-t-on faire ça ? » Demanda Morgan.

« …j'ai bien peur de ne pas être utile. Je dois me concentrer sur le fait de ne pas nous tuer en même temps. »

A ce moment est apparue la tête de Joseph. Il était sur la banquette arrière. Il était pâle et terrifié. Morgan eut une idée en le voyant.

« D'accord. Je m'en occupe. » Dit Morgan. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Garcia.

« Garcia grande prêtresse de l'informatique à votre service… »

« J'ai besoin que tu me trouves le numéro de portable de Joseph Miller. » Cria Morgan.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire de crier. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une grande prêtresse ! 440-679-1120. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur à pardonner. »

« Merci Baby girl. » Morgan raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro avant de l'oublier.

* * *

« Ne touches pas à ce téléphone. Je suis sérieux. » Aboya Miller.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas aussi me tirer dessus papa ? »

La question créa un malaise. Lucy Davies assis à l'arrière sanglotait à travers son bâillon. Joseph lui tenait la main pour la réconforter. Le téléphone continuait à sonner dans la poche de son short. Il regarda par la vitre et vit les deux agents sur la moto. Il constata que c'était Derek qui essayait de l'appeler.

Il avait peur de répondre mais il avait aussi peur de ne pas répondre. Le garçon était tiraillé entre la peur de perdre son père et le fait qu'il ne voulait plus que cette situation continue (s'endormir le soir en entendant les cris qui provenait de la cave.) son père pensait que le sous-sol était bien insonorisé mais ce n'était pas le cas. La chambre de Joseph était juste au-dessus. Il n'avait jamais vu ce que c'était mais les cris le hantaient. S'il avait su que son père détenait Lucy il n'aurait pas hésité à le dénoncer aux agents du FBI. Il s'en voudrait si elle mourrait. Il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger.

Il a répondu au téléphone en ignorant les menaces de son père.

« Derek ? »

« Hé Gamin ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Lucy est là aussi. »

« Tais-toi Joseph ! Raccroche ! Raccroches toute suite ! » Beugla Miller.

« Joseph peux-tu me mettre sur haut-parleur ? » Dit Morgan.

« Ok. » Dit Joseph.

« M. Miller m'entendez-vous ? »

« Oui, je peux vous entendre Agent Morgan. » Répondit-il avec mépris.

« Monsieur, je désir seulement vous parler. »

« Alors parlez ! Cela ne fera aucune différence pour moi. »

« Écoutez, je connais beaucoup de chose à votre sujet. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »

« Je sais que vous voulez vous venger de Cassandra. A cause d'elle, vous avez tous perdu. »

Il eut un silence.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? »

« Croyez-moi, je comprends votre colère. Elle vous a humilié et détruit votre vie. A cause d'elle vous n'avez pas pu être auprès de votre fille avant qu'elle ne meurt. »

« Cette chienne a menti à tout le monde. » Siffla M. Miller avec colère.

« C'est vrai. Elle n'a jamais été inquiétée mais ce n'est pas la bonne manière de la punir. Vous mettez la vie de votre fils en danger. Je sais que vous voulez la justice et je vous jure que je veillerai personnellement que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle vous a fait. Le FBI a des contacts avec les médias. Nous pouvons vous donner l'attention que vous méritez. Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas alors je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache que vous êtes un horrible pédophile. Savez-vous ce qu'on fait au violeur d'enfant en prison ? »

Il eut un long silence puis la voiture s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. Reid s'immobilisa derrière elle. Morgan descendit de la moto et sortit son arme. Reid fit de même.

« Monsieur, veuillez passer vos mains par la fenêtre de manière à ce que nous les voyons. »

Miller sortit lentement les mains.

« Je le tiens en joue. Toi va récupérer les gosses. » Dit Morgan.

Reid hocha de la tête. Il ouvrit la portière arrière. Joseph essaya de tirer Lucy vers lui. Spencer grimpa sur la banquette arrière et prit maladroitement dans ses bras la jeune fille.

« Enlevez la clef du contact et jetez la par la fenêtre puis sortez du véhicule. » Ordonna Morgan.

Miller n'a pas bougé.

« Monsieur, je ne vais pas vous le dire plusieurs fois. Sortez du véhicule. »

Miller appuya sur l'accélérateur et s'enfuit à nouveau sur la route. Pendant un instant le cœur de Morgan s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Reid et Lucy sautés de justesse hors de la voiture. Morgan tira plusieurs fois sur la voiture qui fut à peine ralentit dans sa course.

« Reid, tu vas bien ? » Dit-il en courant pour aider Reid qui portait Lucy.

« Ça va. » Répondit Reid. Il avait l'air un peu secoué. « Tu ferai mieux d'appeler Hotch pour lui annoncer que Miller a réussi à s'enfuir. »

Morgan hocha de la tête. Il a de nouveau appelé Hotch tandis que Reid et Joseph défaisaient les liens qui entravaient Lucy.

« Hotch, je suis vraiment désolé mais Miller s'est… »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. De toute façon il a foncé sur l'un de nos barrages et nous l'avons eu. Donnes-moi ton emplacement et j'enverrai une ambulance et une voiture vous récupérer. »

Morgan poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il l'ont arrêté. » Dit-il à Spencer une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

Lucy commença à pleurer comme une hystérique dès que son bâillon lui fut enlevé. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose à travers ses sanglots mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle mit ses bras autour de Spencer et pleura. Il lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité et que personne n'allait lui faire de mal. Il marmonna d'autre mot pour apaiser la jeune fille.

Morgan n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Les cicatrises sur ses bras nus, les contusions sur son corps mais c'était surtout son regard. Dans ses yeux il pouvait voir que le monde était devenu un endroit effrayant qu'elle ne le comprenait plus.

Morgan avait déjà vu se regard. C'était le regard qu'avait Reid cette fameuse nuit dans le sous-sol des frères Faraday.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le bas-côté de la route. Il se sentait malade. Il mit cela sur le compte de cette course poursuite à moto. Joseph était debout et regardait au loin.

L'ambulance est arrivé assez rapidement mais pas assez au goût de Morgan. Il ne supportait plus les sanglots de la fillette qui lui résonnaient dans les oreilles. Les ambulanciers transportèrent la jeune fille sur la civière mais elle refusait de lâcher Reid.

« Tu devrais prendre Joseph avec toi. Je vais accompagner Lucy. » Dit-il à Morgan.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Morgan. S'il se sentait mal en présence de Lucy alors cela devait être plus douloureux pour Reid.

« Oui. J'en…suis sûr. » Dit Reid en hésitant.

« Ok. » Dit Morgan en soutenant le regard de Reid pendant quelque seconde puis il hocha la tête en montant dans la voiture.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? » Demanda Joseph assit sur le siège à côté de Morgan.

« Nous allons essayer de de retrouver ta maman. » Répondit Morgan.

« Elle ne veut pas de moi. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a abandonné.» Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air maussade.

Morgan soupira. « Joseph c'est peut-être difficile à entendre mais je crois que ton père t'a menti. Il ne voulait pas que tu l'appelles. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir ta garde alors il t'a enlevé à ta mère juste après la mort de ta sœur. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à enlever ces filles… »

« Ils vont le tuer ? »

« Non. » Répondit Morgan.

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment.

« Il les a violées.» Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'à une question.

Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question ?

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. » Dit Morgan en posant une main sur l'épaule maigrichon du gamin. « C'est ton père et c'est normal que tu sois triste pour lui. »

Joseph hocha la tête. Il ne pleurait pas. Morgan aurait plutôt juré que Joseph semblait plutôt soulagé. Morgan était toujours impression par la capacité des enfants à aller de l'avant.

Morgan remit Joseph à JJ puis il partit au barrage routier. En arrivant il vit M. Miller dans un véhicule de police.

« Tu as fait du bon travail. » Dit Rossi.

« Tu plaisantes. J'ai failli laisser échapper ce fils de pute. »

« Grâce à toi nous avons pu gagner du temps et finalement nous l'avons eu. » Dit Prentiss.

« Ouais mais pas assez vite. » Dit Morgan en repensant à Lucy.

Ils sont allés à l'hôpital pour récupérer Reid. Morgan se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Lucy tandis que les autres restèrent à l'extérieur.

Ils n'avaient pas vu Morgan entré. Reid se tenait dos à la porte et il tenait la main de Lucy.

« Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute mais ce n'était pas…ce n'était pas la mienne. Je ne voulais pas que cela m'arrive. Il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une chienne. » Dit-elle les yeux pleine de larmes.

« Lucy… » Dit doucement Reid d'une voix forte et vulnérable à la fois. « C'est ce que disent les sadiques sexuels à leurs victimes. Cet homme était remplit de colère et il a reporté toute sa colère sur toi en te rendais responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour rester en vie.»

« Que vais-je dire à mon père et à ma mère ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à leur dire quoique ce soit. Je leur parlerai par contre tu auras besoin de l'aide d'un psychologue. »

« Je veux seulement oublier. Je me sens si…honteuse. » Elle pleurait en cachant son visage.

Reid impuissant lui caressa l'épaule.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Dit-il doucement. Elle dévisagea à travers ses larmes.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Reid resta un moment sans rien dire. Il voulait le nier, mais il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Et maintenant tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Morgan voulait tellement entendre la réponse.

Reid hésita.

« Oui. Je pense que oui. » Dit-il en hochant la tête.

« Reid. » Dit Morgan. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. « Nous avons un avion à prendre et ses parents sont ici. »

Reid et Lucy échangèrent un regard puis Reid hocha la tête.

« D'accord. J'arrive. »

Reid se leva et quitta la chambre. Les parents de la jeune fille et encore dans la salle d'attente.

« Euh M. et Mme Davies… »

« Est-ce vrai ? Notre fille est en sécurité ? »

« Oui mais je tiens à vous parler avant que vous alliez la voir. »

« Nous voulons voir notre fille. » Dit M. Davies avec colère.

« Je sais monsieur. Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. C'est juste que…eh bien…il n'y a pas de moyen facile de vous l'annoncer…votre fille a été violé par son kidnappeur. »

Il eut un silence. Les parents étaient stupéfaits. « Pour le moment elle a du mal à en parler mais un jour peut-être elle voudra le faire et dans ce cas-là je recommande qu'elle voit un spécialiste. »

« Notre fille n'a pas besoin d'un spécialiste. Elle nous a et elle sait qu'elle peut nous parler. » Cria M. Davies.

« Tais-toi Tom. » Dit sèchement Mme Davies. Il la regarda sous le choc. « Il ne s'agit pas de nous mais de notre fille. » Ajouta-t-elle.

M. Davies se calma. Il avait un regard si désolé.

« Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre l'homme qui a fait ça à votre fille. Je sais que vous êtes frustré de n'avoir pas pu la protéger mais vous devez avancer et vous concentrer sur votre fille. Elle aura besoin de votre soutien. » Dit doucement Reid.

Ils acquiescèrent puis Hotch leur montra la chambre de leur fille.

Reid se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises en plastique dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il avait l'air complètement vidé. Il considérait qu'il avait fait son devoir envers la victime et sa famille et que maintenant il pouvait s'effondrer en privé.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Morgan voulait parler à Reid mais Hotch, Rossi et Prentiss étaient présent.

Reid brisa le silence.

« Si quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse d'aller me chercher du café avec une tonne de sucre se serait vraiment géniale. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit Hotch. « Morgan, je t'en rapporte un ? »

« Oui, noi... »

« Noir sans sucre. » Dit tout le monde à l'unisson en riant.

« Nous passons vraiment trop temps ensemble. » Dit Prentiss.

« Je serais incapable de vous dire comment mes ex-femmes buvaient leurs café. » Se lamenta Rossi.

« Accompagnez-moi. » Demanda Hotch à Rossi et Prentiss.

Hotch savait que Morgan désirait être seul avec Reid. Il lui laissait le champ libre.

Morgan prit place sur la chaise à côté de Reid. Il se demandait par où commencer lorsque Reid le devança.

« Dès ce soir, elle sera transférer dans le service de pédiatrie. » Dit-il avec lassitude. Il appuya sur ses paupières avec l'index et le pouce comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

« Oh ! » Dit Morgan sans comprendre pourquoi Reid lui parlait de ça.

« Tu peux imaginer ça ? » Dit Reid en levant la tête. « Être obligé de rester dans une pièce avec pleins d'autre enfant et des jouets en plus sur les murs il doit y avoir des peintures murales d'animaux débile. Elle est obligée de rester là après ce qu'elle a vécu. On dirait vraiment une blague tordue. Elle vit un enfer et moi je lui sors toute ces choses stupides. »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit et c'était génial. Je suis fier de toi. »

Reid se leva et commença à arpenter nerveusement le couloir.

« Fier de moi ? Parce que je lui ai menti ? Franchement comme si aller voir un psy pouvait tout arranger. Rien n'ira mieux, plus jamais. »

Le cœur de Morgan fondit. Il aurait dû le savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il espérait tant que Spencer aille mieux. Si Reid avait l'air d'aller mieux c'était parce qu'il s'était plongé dans le travail en mettant de côté ses problèmes.

« C'est pour cela que je suis si fière de toi. » Dit Morgan en essayant de rattraper le coup. Reid s'arrêta de marcher dans tous les sens et regarda Morgan. « Je suis si fière de toi car malgré ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu vis en ce moment, tu as su trouver la force en toi pour donner à cette jeune fille de l'espoir. Tu savais qu'elle était trop jeune pour entendre la vérité. Tu lui as seulement dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. »

Spencer baissa lamentablement les yeux. Morgan savait quand Spencer faisait cela c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les gens.

« Alors pourquoi je me sens mal de lui avoir menti ? » Dit-il après cette ressaisi.

« Eh bien, tu es fatigué et tendu à cause des derniers évènements. » Expliqua Morgan en riant. «Gamin, tu lui as sauvé la vie. C'est plus que suffisant. Cela peut de sembler cruel mais tu n'es pas psy et prendre soin de cette jeune fille n'est pas ton rôle. »

« Le pire c'est que tu as raison. » Dit Reid. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Honnêtement ? Comme tu sembles intéressé par le profilage de mes sentiments alors je vais te dire ce que pense vraiment. Cette fille ira consulter un psy et elle va essayer d'aller mieux. Elle va tenter d'oublier ce qui lui ait arrivée mais ensuite elle va se rendre compte que ce n'est pas possible. Au début tout le monde aura de la sympathie pour elle mais après quelques années ils oublieront et passeront à autre chose. Elle commencera surement à boire et à fumer. Elle agira de cette façon pour rappeler aux gens et a elle-même ses souffrances. Elle arrêtera d'aller voir son psy et repensera à toutes ces années à consulter un spécialiste et à être bourré de médicament. Et elle se rendra compte que c'était seulement pour donner bonne conscience aux autres. Elle repensera à moi et regrettera le fait que je ne l'ai pas laissée mourir. Au moins de cette manière personne n'aurait oublié ce qui lui était arrivée. »

Il avait un silence stupéfait.

« Reid ? » Dit prudemment Hotch. Les autres et lui dévisageaient Reid avec les mains chargées de sandwich et de café. « Tout va bien ? »

Reid se figea choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire et par ce que ses collègues auraient pu entendre.

« Je vais prendre l'air. » Dit-il en prenant rapidement son gobelet de café dans la main de Prentiss puis il partit.

« Wow ! Si j'avais su que son besoin de caféine était si urgent, je ne l'aurai pas fait attendre aussi longtemps. » Plaisanta Rossi pour briser la tension qui venait de se créer mais personne ne rit cette fois-ci.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Prentiss.

« Il va bien. Il a juste besoin de sommeil. » Répondit Hotch.

« Alors dans ce cas beaucoup de sommeil. » Dit ironiquement Morgan. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise mais Morgan s'en fichait. Il réalisa qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que Reid avait dit. Les gens évitaient de parler de chose désagréable. Il suffisait de les balayer et de les planquer sous le tapis et de faire semblant que tout va bien. Morgan savait que c'était en contradiction avec la décision que lui et Reid avaient prise. Ils cachaient ce qui s'était passé dans le sous-sol des Faraday.

Il se leva et alla retrouver Reid qui était à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il était appuyé contre le mur blanc de l'hôpital. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait si parfait baigné dans la lumière bleu fluorescente du néon de l'hôpital. Morgan s'avança vers Reid. Le gravier craquait à chacun de ses pas. Il s'appuya également sur le mur à côté de Reid. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait un mélange de mépris et d'anxiété dans son regard. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser mais j'espère qu'entre nous il n'y a pas de souci. »

« Pretty boy si nous partions d'ici. » Dit Morgan avec désinvolture.

Reid sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il fut surprit d'être capable de voir les étoiles aussi brillante depuis un endroit si bien éclairé. Morgan savait que Reid pourrait lui citer par cœur chaque constellation qu'il avait dans le ciel. Bon sang, il serait capable de citer chaque étoile découverte par l'homme.

« Tu m'as de nouveau appelé Pretty boy. » Dit Reid. « Je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu la première fois. »

Morgan cligna des yeux. Ça lui avait échappé encore une fois sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était heureux d'avoir la peau foncé ainsi il était impossible de voir s'il rougissait. Il regarda Spencer. Rêvait-il ou Spencer était réellement en train de flirter un peu avec lui.

« Non, s'il l'a fait s'était probablement par accident. » Se résonna Morgan.

« Désolé…c'est un réflexe. J'appelle parfois Garcia baby girl ou Pretty girl. D'ailleurs parfois je t'appelle Lover boy quand une fille flirt avec toi…je suppose que je fais parfois une confusion dans les petits noms amicale. »

Reid se tourna vers lui en faisant une petite moue.

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez beau ? » Dit Reid avec dans les yeux un éclair de malice.

Cela a duré une fraction de seconde mais Morgan resta sans voix. Il était chamboulé par le comportement aguicheur de Reid.

Avant que Morgan puisse trouver une réponse socialement acceptable, Reid regarda le sol et marmonna : « Je suis désolé. C'était maladroit de ma part. Je dois avoir trop caféine dans le sang. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant son gobelet de café.

« Non. » Dit Morgan.

Reid haussa les sourcils. Il semblait confus. « Non ? »

« Non, je veux dire…non, je suis celui qui l'ai dit en premier lieu. » Dit Morgan. Il essaya de ne pas sourire. « Donc je suppose que je suis le seul à blâmer. »

Reid se mit à rire. Il avait l'air si heureux qu'il était difficile à d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il y a un instant. Il était au bord du désespoir il y a seulement une dizaine de minute. Morgan se demanda s'il ne souffrait pas de bipolarité mais il savait que c'était un sujet qu'il ne valait pas aborder avec Reid. Alors Morgan ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'apprécier ce moment.

Il était normal d'avoir des hauts et des bas après avoir vécu des moments difficiles. En tout cas s'est que Morgan se disait pour se convaincre.

« De toute façon… » Dit Reid. « Je suis un peu fatigué donc nous devrions y aller. »

« Ok. »

« Tu peux me faire une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai laissé ma veste dans la chambre de Lucy. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. Est-ce que tu… ? »

« Pas de problème. » S'empressa de répondre Morgan.

* * *

Lucy fut déçue en voyant Morgan entrer dans sa chambre. Elle espérait voir Spencer. Elle s'était visiblement attachée à lui en si peu de temps. C'était compréhensible. Les gens qui ont été secouru avaient tendance à s'accrocher à la premier personne qui leurs avait montrés un peu de bonté.

« Je suis venu récupérer la veste de Dr Reid. »

« Il s'en va ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air contrariée.

« Oui, il ne pouvait pas venir te dire au revoir en personne mais il m'a dit de te dire… »

Il réfléchit à quoi lui dire. _Bonne chance ? J'espère que tu iras mieux ?_ Il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant. Chaque phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit sonnait faux et totalement différent de ce que Reid aurait pu dire. Elle allait deviner qu'il mentait.

Il s'installa sur le lit. «…de prendre soin de toi. » Il le dit de façon si naturel.

Elle hocha de la tête puis Morgan prit la veste de Reid et le mit en bandoulière sur son bras. Il se tourna pour partir mais Lucy lui dit : « A gent Morgan ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Euh…c'est juste que le Dr Reid m'avait dit que si jamais j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un je pouvais l'appeler. »

Il n'avait pas entendu à quel moment Reid lui avait dit une chose pareille.

« S'il vous plait pouvez-vous lui donner mon numéro et lui demandez de m'envoyer des messages de temps en temps. » Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un bout de papier. Il n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer à cette enfant brisée que Reid risquait d'avoir des ennuis s'ils rentraient en contact avec elle. De plus Reid avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Alors il prit le morceau de papier puis il lui fit un câlin rapide à la place de Reid et lui dit au revoir.

Il resta debout un moment dans le couloir à penser à Reid. Il savait que s'il remettait le numéro de Lucy à Reid, le jeune homme se sentirait obliger de l'aider. C'était dans sa nature. Il prendrait à bras le corps les problèmes de la petite sans se soucier de lui-même et il finirait par sombrer.

Il se sentit comme de la merde quand il froissa le bout de papier et le balança dans la poubelle mais il se souciait trop de Reid.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Emily.

« Rien. Allons-y. j'ai besoin de mon lit ou à défaut d'un des sièges confortables du Jet. » Chantonna-t-il en entourant son bras autour des épaules d'Emily puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Amen. » Dit-elle.

**Vous aurez la suite bientôt.**


End file.
